A Shift in Time--Volume 1
by Hero of Remnant
Summary: The epic story of Kirito as he is pulled into the world of RWBY, as he plans to change the course of the timeline in this world in order to save it or even save himself. Rated M for Strong Language, Violence, Brutal Scenes,and some Sexual Content. Image by me. Chapters 0-6 are going to be rewritten. (Major Changes)
1. ATTENTION NEW READERS

ATTENTION TO NEW READERS: CHAPTERS 0-6 ARE BEING REWRITTEN, READ THE DAMN DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING MY STORY, YOU CAN GUESS WHY I'M DOING THIS.


	2. Chapter 0--Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Imagine a world where monsters fill the lands from the fear that come from us, they ravage through the lands destroying everything in their paths.

But for those who wish not to see their homes destroyed, these "huntsmen and huntresses" used a special item called "dust" which gave them ability to fight back against the Grimm

But that wasn't the only thing they had, by unlocking their soul they were able to use a special kind of power to them which they called a "semblance".

As for why I tell this story you ask?

Well…...before I get into any more detail, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, or better yet my alias "Kirito".

My story begins when I put a virtual reality device called a Nerve Gear and went into a VRMMORPG (virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game) called Sword Art Online.

What I thought was going to be normal game with a friend turned out to be worse, the exit for SAO was gone, then after being teleported to center of map, the creator himself, Akihiko Kayaba appeared.

He had explained that we we're all trapped in here and we all have to beat the game by defeating all 100 floors in the game and if we die, we die in real life. He then changed our in game appearances into our real selves.

More than 2000 died before we beat the 1st level, I and a girl by the name of Asuna had teamed up as along with other groups as we found the dungeon, as we fought the boss one of the players had died, before he died, he told me that he was also a beta tester.

After people realized that I was a beater (beta tester/cheater), I soon went my way, I had joined a guild but lost all of them in treasure room which was a trap.

In order to keep people from dying because of me, I decided to be a solo player.

I did help a girl that resembled my little sister/cousin, solved a murder of a player, had a new sword forged by a girl with pink hair.

But then after a grueling battle with a boss with my new ability, duel-wielding, Asuna had decided to leave the guild she was in to be with me, but their leader wouldn't let her so he challenged me to a duel.

But I miserably lost and had to join his guild….how disappointing of me.

It even almost got worse when the man who was Asuna's bodyguard who I humiliated in a duel had killed a member and almost killed me until Asuna showed up and was almost hurt when I killed him.

After that horrible experience and close to "becoming a man", we decided to take a temporary leave of absence. We went to a peaceful level and spent all our money on house, and got married (in-game).

We found a lost girl in the woods by the name of Yui, she turned out to be a program and was almost deleted from the game until I kept her heart from disappearing.

Then….we found out that the leader of the guild was Akihiko himself disguised, he allowed me to fight him, another close death until Asuna sacrificed herself to protect me, then when I thought I was dead, I did something unthinkable.

I refused to die and I took Akihiko with me to my grave, but I didn't die, with reuniting with Asuna and Akihiko explaining why he did this, I woke from my sleep from the Nerve Gear after a long 2 years.

After recovering for a few months, I visited Asuna who hadn't woken up from her sleep was trapped in another game called Alfheim Online, another VRMMORPG that was created with the same engine from SAO.

With the help from Yui (who was still alive), Leefa (who was my cousin, Suguno) we made it to the top of the world tree and saved Asuna and defeated the man who was also keeping her alive, and a second time in real life.

But what happen after that as year went by?

That I must tell you in the next chapter, since my story gets mixed with another in the world called Remnant or even better name, RWBY.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 0**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Remnant!**

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter and fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed this prologue to give you some info on SAO, I will be posting a lot more in the coming week, go check out my Youtube channel by the same name, SonicRocks102, and follow my Twitter SonicRocks102. See ya around!


	3. Chapter 1--Welcome to Remnant!

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Remnant!**

Now since you read the prologue it's probably about time what the hell happen to me and Asuna. Well sit back, enjoy something for all I care, cause my story is fucking long.

Now you see, what do you think happens after a year I save Asuna from her prison?

Nothing….I'm not kidding, nothing...happened after a year.

But that's isn't the story, you see, what happened to me and Asuna is a very scary experience but why? You'll see.

Now, I was walking back home with Asuna after some re showing of a movie that was made in 2016 that had two v's on the name that was about witches...I think...honest to god it was terrifying.

"Sooo….what do you think Kirigaya?" said Asuna.

I didn't say anything since I was scared shitless from the movie. Asuna giggled since I couldn't handle a single horror movie.

"Oh come on Kirigaya...you that scared of the movie, I thought it was a good movie to be a horror movie in the year 2016." said Asuna.

"That…. WHY DID YOU EVEN TAKE ME?!" I screamed.

We eventually got to my house until I noticed something very unusual.

"What it is it?" Asuna questioned.

"Someone is in my house, look at the light shimmering out of my room, there's no white light in my room, and Sugo is gone for the week." I said.

"Take the back door and try to get a close up, I'll go in the front." I said to Asuna.

I took the front of the house, opening the door quietly to alarm whoever was in my house, maybe robbers, people wanting to hurt me, I didn't know who would break into my house.

As I was sneaking into my room, "AHHH!" Asuna shrieked as I ran back to the backdoor to see Asuna being grabbed by something as she vanished in a flash,

"ASUNA!" I yelled as something knocked me out in a flash…..

As I heard something whisper into my ear, _remember….change the timeline….save them all….take the power….seal the door…..save the world_

I then wake up in forest of some kind, snowing….I felt like shit...hungry too.

I then notice something different, my clothing wasn't the same anymore, instead they were infact my SAO clothing.

"What the fu-...how am I in my clothing from SAO, is this some sort of joke, wait….where am I?" I said confused.

"Wait a sec...my...elucidator...and my dark repulser….how did I get these?" I said.

I walked around the snowing forest trying to find some contact with anyone, I came across a tombstone that read the name _"Summer Rose"_ ….it seemed familiar….

I then heard the sounds of roars….I saw something run by in the woods….I couldn't see the damn thing….that's when I saw it….the monster it looked like a, "Grimm…." I said.

I didn't know how it got here, these things only existed in…..then I remembered the name Summer Rose….I knew who she was….before I freaked out on where I was, the wolf Grimm went charging at me.

"OH SHIT!" as leaped in the air, another surprise, I can now super jump into the air, as I was about to come down, I took my elucidator and struck the Grimm in the back.

I jumped off the dead wolf then, "...HOLY FUCK THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled only to see more Grimm on their way, "fuck" I said as I took my dark repulser and charged at them.

Avoiding their attacks was a bit of a challenge but my reaction time was fast as slashed at them cutting limb after head after limb my god I was enjoying myself.

I got too carried away as I didn't pay attention to a wolf behind me hit me from behind, "ARGH!" I screamed.

As I thought was my impending doom a man had killed the last remaining Grimm, I was weak from the fighting as I slipped into being unconscious again.

I then woke up in car as the man was driving, "Damn kid, took a hit like it was nothing, I hope you're okay." the man said to me.

"Ugh...what happen….wait...where was I...and who are you?" I asked the man.

"You were in a forest and the name is Taiyang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you…?" as he asked for my name.

I couldn't use my real name so, "It's Kirito." I said lying to him.

"Huh...an interesting name...ok Kirito...what were you doing in the forest, could have died from hypothermia or the Grimm." Taiyang said.

"I was kidnapped, don't know why...it wasn't me only...I was with my girlfriend-" as I suddenly forgot that I was with her.

"Damn kid, sorry for you, well where do you live?" Taiyang asked.

Well now that Japan doesn't exist here….well… " I live in Vale." I said.

"Vale you said...wow you must go Beacon Academy, my daughter, Yang applied there, I couldn't be more proud of her.", Taiyang said.

Yang…...oh fuck...before I was attacked by the Grimm I remembered on where I was...I was In the world of Remnant or better, RWBY.

I talked with Taiyang for awhile on how I was in Beacon along with other stuff that doesn't really matter, by the time we were at Vale I waved goodbye to Taiyang as he gave me some money to help me.

I walked around the city, I was amazed that the city looked amazing in real life, I even walked by a familiar looking shop….as I passed by it a group of men bumped into me.

"Hey watch it kid!" the man with a bowler hat told me.

He looked very….oh shit….OH SHIT!

I knew who he was, it was Roman Torchwick, one of the bad guys in the show, I couldn't let him take the dust, it was time to alter something that never happened.

Before I ran into the shop, one the members was thrown out of the store window, I ran in seeing a particular person, that person was none other than Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 2: Meet RWBY**

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter of A shift in Time! The image for the series is something I found, so credit to whoever made the image, and the font I used in chapter 0 was weird for the website, so I decided to change it. I'll be working on the next chapter later on today (3/24/16), get ready to read it! Gotta go fast!


	4. Chapter 2--Meet RWBY

**Chapter 2: Meet RWBY**

See Ruby in real life is kind of weird, cause….she's a fictional character created in 2013, and its 2025….I don't know what year it is in the world….weird they never explained.

But then I remember what I was suppose to do, I take my Elucidator out as proceed to attack Roman.

"You again?" Roman said.

"That's right, you have no idea how long I wanted to kick your ass you bowler hat idiot." I said.

Ruby attacked the other thugs as she said, "Why are you helping me stranger?, Are you huntsman?".

"No, I'm not, just someone who knows this man is bad person, who hurts other for living!" as I said as I kept attacking him

"Kid….I don't know you, hell I've never seen anyone like you before, and all black….what a weird design." Roman said.

"Hehe… where I come from….I'm called the black swordsman….you….what they call you, the clockwork idiot" I said saying a reference he doesn't understand (I know stupid).

But as mocked him, Ruby had finished off the last of the gang members as she went for Roman.

But Roman jumped out of the way and starting running away to his helicopter I presumed.

"I got him!" as Ruby went after him, until Goodwitch stopped her from getting hurt, " Stand aside girl, I got it." Goodwitch said as she attacked Roman.

"Eeek….a real huntress.!" as Ruby was fangirling.

But Roman managed to get away, how unfortunate….

Until a certain miss attacked the heli causing it to go down, who was it?

Why of course my lovely girlfriend Asuna as she used her rapier ( oh she too also has her SAO clothing and weapon with her too) to take down the helicopter.

"You stupid bitch-"as I uppercut the stupid idiot, "Never call my girlfriend that….bitch." as I walked away as the military came in as they took him away.

"Wow! Who are you two!? Are you really hunters? " Ruby asked us excitingly.

"My name is Asuna Yuuki" "And I'm Kirito Kazuto", we both told her.

"And we're not hunters, though we are training to be" as I had to improvise my fake story here in this world.

"Kirito….Asuna….huh….Ok, nice to meet you, I'm Ruby Rose!" as she weirdly greeted us.

"You….all 3 of you." as a familiar voice popped out, it was Ozpin.

All 3 of us were talked too by Ozpin and Goodwitch, the short story….we all were accepted into Beacon Academy….hooray!

If you're wondering how me and Asuna got in?

Well….we lied….but for a good reason, 1. We don't live here, 2. We have nowhere to go.

Thankfully, Ozpin is letting us stay in the school without charge since our families "abandoned us" so that was nice of him.

And he gave us phones as well….and I hacked mine so no one can trace it ( I'm smart) as along with Asuna's.

As we went ship to Beacon, "Hey!" another voice appeared, and by god….it was Yang Xiao Long….you see…. she's my favorite of all of the team….and my secret anime crush….WHAT?

"I'M SOOO HAPPY MY BABY SISTER IS GOING TO SAME SCHOOL WITH ME, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Yang excited with joy as she said that.

"Jeez stooop" Ruby said as she was getting squeezed by a hug.

"Oh Yang, these are 2 people that helped me stop that guy." Ruby said.

"Help you? Me and Asuna did it all the work, I'm Kirito Kirigaya." I said kind of mad.

"And I'm Asuna Yuuki." Asuna said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby's older sister, I'm impressed that you guys took down that criminal like he was a simple thug" Yang said.

"Thanks, we trained a lot, as we both are used to fighting thugs like him" I said yet again lying.

We then talked for the entire ride to Beacon as Jaune also threw up in the ship, as we got off, " Hey buddy, you ok?" I said to Jaune.

"I'll be alright, thanks for looking out for me….and you are?" Jaune asked.

"It's Kirito." I said, "Ok Kirito, I'm Jaune." he said.

I walked to the auditorium with Asuna as we catched up with Yang, "Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"She's making new friends, she'll be with us soon" I said.

Ozpin went onstage as he gave his brief statement as Goodwitch talked about the initiation to see if we pass.

As most of the students left, "This isn't some sort of child's play Ruby, infact why are you even here-", "Hey idiot, just because you're heiress to some to fucken company, doesn't mean that you're the queen, so don't be a bossy son of a bitch!" I told Weiss.

Weiss looked scared and ran off, "You didn't need to defend me Kirito, still thanks I guess." Ruby said to me.

I was furious at Weiss, even when I saw the part where she kept scolding Ruby I hated her, but….she does eventually become better.

"You're the second person defend her." another voice popped again, It was Blake Belladonna, "and you did it more better than I did." Blake said.

"I hate people like that, though give it time she will stop being bossy and become better person, I just hope." I said.

As the night fell, as all of the students slept in giant room, I was reading a book ( borrowed from Blake), then all of the sudden, "You need to apologize to me right now!" Weiss yelled at me.

"Or I'll…." Weiss being nervous as she said that, " _or what….._ " I said threatening, "i'll i'll….hurt you with my weapon…." she said being scared.

" _Oh….if you do….I'll take that sword of your's…..and break it with my bare hands….or you apologize to Ruby for scolding her….got that?_ " I said threatening her.

Everyone saw us, I think everyone was frightened, "I….I….apologize to her…" Weiss said without taking a chance.

And like that, I changed Weiss's mind on being a bossy person, my first change to the timeline of RWBY is changing Weiss's mind, but at that time, I didn't know I was changing history itself, and frankly….I didn't give a shit.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 3: Assigned Teams**

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter on A shift in Time, I'm having a great time writing this story, and thanks to everyone who is following my story, I'll be writing my next chapter tomorrow, Gotta go Fast!


	5. Chapter 3--Assigned Teams

**Chapter 3: Assigned Teams**

The next day came up as the initiation was about to start, I was kind of interested on who I'll meet, I know Asuna wants to join with me but we'll just see.

The gang (RWBY & JNPR) had already went and it was our turn to head on, there are more students in Beacon that had to complete the initiation than just the people you saw in the episode of RWBY.

As I was launched into the air by that machine, I landed in the forest without breaking my legs, I think whatever happen to me when I came to this world, something or someone changed me.

I run through the forest hoping to reach to the temple to get the little items we need to have, as I ran through the forest I saw someone with an amazing sword that apparently had fire lit on it attacking a Grimm bear.

"Hiyah!" as he cut the bear's head off with single slash as the flame went away, "Woah! What is that sword you have?" I asked him.

"The name of it is _Gélín shāshǒu_ , a sword that uses the dust and whatever element it is, example, a red dust creates a ring of fire around it, as I hold the trigger it stays lit, but if I let it go, the flame is fired as a projectile." the person told me.

"Damn….I use a dual wield called Elucidator and Dark Repulser, they're just two normal swords that I wield with great speed, and the name is Kirito Kirigaya, and you are?" I said to him.

"The name is Leo Zhang, and did you say Kirito?" Leo asked.

"Yeah….why?" I asked Leo.

"Isn't it Kazuto instead of Kirito since it's your avatar name?" Leo said to me.

"Wait?!, You know who am?" I said to Leo shocked as he knows who am.

"So you are real person, then how are you here? You're a fictional character in manga." Leo said to me in shock as well.

" A fictional character?" I said in confusion.

"You don't know where you're from? You're from the web manga _Sword Art Online_ , the most….well….relevant manga on the internet." Leo said to me.

"What do you mean relevant….as it isn't popular?" I asked Leo.

"Manga isn't that popular across the internet, about 200 people know what it is, and here in Vale, it's very little known here as well, I hear it's popular somewhere in the west in Remnant." Leo said.

"That explains why no one knows who I am, or at least you at the least, we should be heading to the temple" I said to him.

As we were heading to the temple while fighting more Grimm, we saw 2 more students that were fighting alongside as one of them hold a bow and arrows, and one with a golden AK-47 that turns into some sort of bulky sword.

"Hey need hand?" I asked them as they finished the last of the Grimm by themselves, "Nevermind I guess?" I said.

"Oh my god….YOU'RE KIRITO! CAN I HAV-" as the person with bow and arrow was knocked out by the guy holding them AK-47 using the butt of the gun.

"The name is Nathan, and the one knocked down is Adrian, I and know who you both are, Kirito and Leo." Nathan told us.

"You know him Leo?" I asked.

"I've talked to him before during the assembly." Leo told me.

Adrian regained conscious, "Don't do that Nathan, damn that hurts." Adrian said in pain.

"I'm guessing you all read the manga?" I asked them all.

"I only read it because since Adrian doesn't shut up about it, but yeah I read it." Nathan said to me.

"I love reading SAO since the story is so amazing, and the artwork as well." Adrian said.

"We'll talk later, we need to head to the temple if we're going to make it." I said to everyone.

We all ran to find the temple as we found it matter of minutes, as we saw some pieces were taken already, Leo and I took the king piece, as Nathan and Adrian took the last knight piece.

Just as we were about to head off back to Beacon, a giant bird Grimm had appeared but Leo and the god sword of his fired an explosion of fire at the bird and the thing dropped down.

All of us were just shocked that he has that type of power, "Don't think I that much power, the dust only last that long that it will run out" as Leo placed another dust crystal in a slot on his sword.

We finally managed to make it back to Beacon as others came back as well, later Ozpin call the four of us, "Kirito Kirigaya, Leo Zhang, Adrian Rubio, and Nathan F. Drake, the four of you should be called, KLAN, as your leader is….Kirito Kirigaya." Ozpin said as people applauded.

Me as the leader of KLAN, it's a weird name for us, but it does stick out from the rest of the teams, I honestly do believe I can lead this team and what about Asuna….well she got into another team as I do feel bad for her that we aren't in the same team, but at least we are in the same building and the weird part is….our dorm is right next to team RWBY's…..well…..at least I have some new friends to hang out with. Team KLAN will be strongest and hopefully we don't do anything stupid….wait….nevermind.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 4: Semblances**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter for A shift in Time, I hope you enjoyed it. If you don't know, I added Nathan Drake from _Uncharted_ as a special guest character in this fanfiction, though he has no connection from the story in here, I explain him a little bit more later on, as for the other two characters are based off my real friends, you'll see more about their characters later on. Gotta go Fast!


	6. Chapter 4--Semblances

**Chapter 4: Semblances**

* * *

As judging from the title, you can see where this is going, but before what the hell semblance I get as so does Asuna's semblance is as well, you might need to know some information on it….or don't….I'll just tell you either way.

A _semblance_ is a special ability that him/her gets by someway….I honestly don't remember that much on how you obtain a semblance, whatever personality or special trait they have is usually what their semblance could be.

Example being Yang, she has a hot head personality and can easily be ticked off by cutting her hair off or…...it's usually the hair, she becomes enraged with power increasing her strength as well more damage she takes, she can recoil it back using that damage.

Now let us see what the hell I and Asuna get for our semblance as well learning the rest of my teammates too.

Just like RWBY and JNPR, we forget what the fuck time it is, and rush to class, the only problem, Leo was there already and never bother to wake us up.

I got to learn more about my teammates, Leo is slightly related to Yang's family, though he is very distant in their family tree, Leo has rarely talked to Yang but when they finally met, they already became instant friends…..but Leo is the intelligent side of our team, I think Weiss might have a thing for him as they are both the smartest of the 2 teams.

Why you do I say this? They both love to talk about…..hell something way out of my league that I would understand, I think it was either math or history, can't remember.

Adrian is pretty chill person, though that's what I heard before he met me as he's been asking me a shit ton of info about how I lived or what did I do in SAO, but Asuna been giving the info to him, thankfully that got him to stop asking me 24/7 about something….but I feel bad for Asuna now.

Nathan is that guy who's a pretty chill guy, he's pretty smart with his history, that doesn't explain that fact that he's been in and out of jail multiple times. Though he has a bad time, especially with his brother he thinks is now dead, he came to Beacon for a better start, he may be an ass, be he's like the big brother of the group.

I was in one of my classes, "Alright, we need to see if one can you can use your semblance in battle, I need four volunteers for two battles, Kirito and Yang, and Asuna and Weiss, would you please come up." Professor Goodwitch said

Me against Yang was probably my worst scenario for me, as the timer went, "I'll go easy on you Kirito." Yang said to me as she would wanted to kick my ass.

3..2..1 as the timer went off, I had to avoid Yang's attacks or I would possibly be in pain, I jumped around trying to see if I could get a hit off of her, but persisted to take me out fast, I did something really cool, as she fired her gauntlet, I cut the bullet in half, everyone screamed with joy as no one has done that.

This even pissed Yang off more as she started to get some close hits on me, as she missed a hit on me, I decided to take a chance at hitting her, I did hit her….but not her….I cut off some of her hair.

As Yang saw her delicate hair fall on the ground, she went super saiyan and was about to kill me….but then just before she even hit me….I focused on getting her with a counter attack….but then I realized something….she was all of the sudden…..slowing down….I….I didn't know what was happening like I was moving normal but she wasn't….I looked other people….they were moving just fine….they were all shocked that Yang was in slow motion….then I figured it out.

I just found my semblance….slowing time….I took action as I attacked Yang with everything I had as I knocked her out of the arena, everyone was in shock still….even Ruby was freaked out that her sister who can go super saiyan was defeated.

"Well that turned out to be….interesting….our next battle will start tomorrow, class dismissed." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Need a hand?" I asked Yang as I grabbed her up, "What did you do, I mean….everything looked slowed down….your semblance is….almost godlike." Yang said to me.

"I honestly don't know how did it, I never used my semblance or even knew about it." I said to Yang.

Oh….you were wondering about Asuna's semblance? Well….the fight with Weiss the next day was cool (pun) and what was her semblance? Electrokinetic abilities….she can shoot lightning with her sword…..AND EVEN BECOME ONE! But the problem is that she can't control it fully, which sucks for her.

I then got to know about my teammate semblances, Leo has a scan-like ability, if he has enough time he can scan his enemies weaknesses and even find what they're afraid of, and even what they even like. That….is kind of scary when you think about it.

Adrian's is marksmanship type ability, with that bow of his he calls _Ojo de águila_ which he can use with perfect accuracy and it's not just his bow, any weapon he can wield without ever knowing how to use it, he so good at it he used Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ which we know scythes are hard to use, Adrian used it with great reflexes as even Ruby was shocked that he was better at using it than she is….she now hates him a bit.

Nathan's is a thief-like ability where he can steal other's abilities and skills and use them, he basically copy anyone's moves and even semblances if he decides to, remember, his grandfather, and even Nathan's father were once thieves and using that ability was a way to get away with crimes, though it can't last that long as the whatever they stole will go back to the user they stole from….if they choose to make it last….he's a thief what do you expect. But he has yet to do this in front of us, since he know he would get his ass kicked.

Even though that I like the fact that I have a power, it can be weird to have as I can slow time for myself so….I can go fast….like….sonic fast….even faster than Ruby. Though it is just me slowing time, It's a nice trick for me to get away with things, I guess living here in Remnant won't be that bad….until I get a chance to deal with a bully.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 5: Dealing With a Bully**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of A shift in Time, I also have an announcement! I will be posting chapters slowly as I am heading back to school, I could be posting a chapter tomorrow or not, it will be like that, 1 chapter a day, sometimes not, so be patient if I don't post anything. Gotta go Fast!


	7. Chapter 5--Dealing with a Bully

**Chapter 5: Dealing with a Bully**

Coming from the title, the part I deal with Cardin will come later in this chapter.

So what's it like here in Beacon?

It's ok, the classes are pretty much your standard typical boring classes, though the only one that is good is the combat class, it's the only one where I take on Grimm and other students.

If you're wondering about which team Asuna is in, I honestly don't know, she hasn't told me what the name of her team, it's a bit bizarre that she wouldn't tell me.

Now I know that Jaune is a….how should say it….pathetic?

Well he is a great leader, I know he turns out to be this weak person with no experience in the battlefield, and is very easy target to be picked on, but he does get stronger with Pyrrha's help with fighting, I do know they end up together, but….It gets fucked up by Cinder as she….you know….but that doesn't matter right now.

So as I was beating Yang in whatever boardgame this was, "Hey Jaune, you aren't having any problems right now are you?" I asked him.

"No, nothing at all, why ask that question?" Jaune said very weirdly.

"You sure? Isn't Cardin picking you?" I said to Jaune.

"Nooo, no no no….he just….it's just something we do as friends." Jaune said nervously lying to me.

"Jaune- hold it, annnnd you're armies are destroyed, I win Yang, you are no match for my unstoppable army" I said to Yang mocking her.

"you….bastard, I swear….I will defeat you at this game….you'll see." Yang said furiously.

"Now Jaune-" I as noticed he left the library, "Crap….Pyrrha, is Jaune having problems with Cardin?" I asked Pyrrha as she was sitting down reading.

"He won't say anything, but I know Cardin is making his life a living nightmare, I wish I could help but he doesn't want any." Pyrrha told me.

"Seriously, why won't he take help, he honestly can't even defend himself against Cardin or even worst, a Grimm at least." I said to Pyrrha.

I then started to leave, " Wait, let Jaune settle this on his own, he must do this-" as I grabbed Pyrrha into a part of the library with no one around.

"What's the meaning of this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha….I….I'm not from this world….I'm from a fictional web manga called-", Pyrrha stopped me and said, " _Sword Art Online_ I know, I have read it before."

"You….well to get to the point, In my world, this world is a fictional web series and I seen everything, I know that Jaune is being picked on, I know that he succeeds at it, but I must do something before he gets hurt, and….the thing is….Cardin has him collect wasps and asks him to throw the tree sap from the forest at you." I said to Pyrrha.

"I….oh my god….why would Cardin make him do this?" Pyrrha says in shock.

"Cardin hated the fact you were better than him because….you'll see soon, but I just told everything in the future, do not try to stop Jaune, I know changing the timeline is probably a bad thing to do since anything that I do can screw up everything." I said.

"So I can't do anything, why?!" Pyrrha asked me.

"Rupturing the course of history of this world will have a potential of creating an alternate timeline for this world, even so, Jaune will succeed, I'm just telling you this just to be warned, and….shouldn't say this….but you eventually fall for him because of he treats you like a normal person that doesn't think you're too good for you….I only say this just so you can believe me" I said.

"I….believe you….does….he fall for me?" Pyrrha asked me.

"That's something I can't say….besides, he doesn't like Weiss since she's into Leo….I know this because Ruby told me that Weiss talked about Leo in her sleep and I think Jaune overheard us" I said hinting.

"Oh….ok then, we should be heading back before the others think what we were doing" Pyrrha said.

After that, I left the library to find Cardin, oh, here's the part I'm guessing you wanted to see.

I then walked around the school to find Cardin but it was getting dark, I decided to look for him tomorrow, I did….but couldn't get to him since he lost a fight against Pyrrha which I'm guessing she figured out why Cardin hated her.

I then look for him a few days later as I finally found him, I got closer to him while staying out of sight, " Alright Jaunie-boy, I need you to collect these species of insects for me please would you." Cardin said to Jaune.

"What insect would it be?" Jaune said.

"He wants you to collect some wasps for Pyrrha" I said coming out of my hiding spot.

"WHAT?! How did you know you son of bitch?" Cardin said pissed off at me.

"Wait, you were going to let me get wasps to use on Pyrrha? Why would you do that?" Jaune asks Cardin.

"It's because she sooo much better than I am, and she humiliated me infront of everyone!" Cardin said.

"Jaune….I deal with him, you get out of here." I said.

"I can't let you-", "Either you kick his ass or I'll do it, make a decision." I stopped him and said.

"Like Jaune can kick my ass-" as Jaune punched him in the face, "I can't do this alone." Jaune said to me.

Cardin came back up and charged at Jaune but I punched him in stomach, "Arghh" Cardin said as Jaune came and kicked him in the back. Cardin then pulled out his weapon as Jaune then pulled out his sword and shield as they both started fighting.

Jaune had no experience with fighting this guy but kind of help him by slowing Cardin down for Jaune to attack him as Jaune was about to finish him, " Stop….he's had enough" I told Jaune as he stopped.

"You….think this will stop me….I go take out Pyrrha myself….and your little friend in the red hood" Cardin said

I was angry….so angry….then I noticed….time had stopped….my semblance had the ability stop time as well, I guess anger triggered it….I didn't want him to hurt Ruby, I took the bastard by the neck and went very far….somewhere where no one will find him….

I then came back to Jaune, " Where did he go?" Jaune asked me, "He's….I don't care, the matter of the fact is, you took a stand against him, for Pyrrha, and I think girl as smart and pretty can help you." I said to him.

"You think Pyrrha can help me….and how do you know I like her?" Jaune asked me.

"Don't ask, besides, she likes you too, be happy that the one of the most greatest students here likes you." I said to Jaune.

We then walk back to our dorms, "Kirito, Jaune, where were you guys?" Pyrrha asked us.

"I….we dealt with Cardin and Jaune actually stood up against him." I said to Pyrrha.

"You….did?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Kirito helped me, and standing up to him was the only thing I could to do to stop him, I'm glad I stopped him from doing anything worse. And Pyrrha….do….you want to go out?" Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"I….I love to, and thank you Kirito for helping him, and do you need help Jaune with your fighting?" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah….definitely, and Kirito, thanks….and where did Cardin go?" Jaune asked me.

"He's somewhere where he can't hurt anyone else, he'll be fine." I said to Jaune.

If you're wondering where he is? He's being taken care of by some sweet nurses in hospital, since I beat the living shit out of him, and gave him amnesia….I whacked his head with a pipe. Even what I did probably changed the timeline, I think what I did is good.

Or possibly did the worst thing to a guy….hey, I wanted to kick his ass the minute I saw him, still it's nice that I got Jaune and Pyrrha together early, It would be nice to see those two finally together at an early start, oh, if you are also wondering, we never got caught and Ozpin said he was attacked by a Grimm, I think Ozpin knows what I did….but I'm pretty sure he's pissed off at me, let's just see what else goes on at Beacon.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 6: Helping a Faunus**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of A shift in Time, I hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for 2 new fanfictions I'll be doing soon, Gotta go Fast!


	8. Chapter 6--Helping a Faunus

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I had an accident during school that had my arm injured for 3 days. The day I injured my arm was the day I was going to work on this chapter, another notice is that I am currently working on another story that will come out soon, this story is my 2nd original story that isn't a crossover. I explain more detail when it comes out, this is also maybe the longest chapter I wrote as of now ,well I'm just stalling, go and read this new chapter of A shift in Time-SonicRocks102

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Helping a Faunus**

Still wondering what happen to me ever since I caused a bully to lose all his memories, well….nothing really much happen for a week.

Oh yeah, did i forget to mention that this chapter takes a week later, yeah and I did something good over the week, oh….and to mention that ever since I came to this world and changing the course of history, a lot of the episodes from RWBY are starting to be placed in random or longer points of the world, I guess that's what happens when you change the timeline.

Either way, by the name of this title you are probably wondering who I helped, let's start a week ago after the incident with Cardin.

I just helped Ruby with fixing and modifying the bunkbeds in team RWBY's dorm, when suddenly out of nowhere, Yang had mysteriously look….kind of drunk….how? Well….she was walking funny, she looked ready to pass out, and not to mention she was speaking in a slurred way.

"Heyyyy kirito ho-hic….how are y-hic….you doing?" Yang said drunk, "Yang why are suddenly drunk out of the sudden, aren't you 17, you know you can-" as I was stopped as fucken Yang had miraculously grabbed me and I kid you not….she kissed me….in the mouth….and she didn't taste like alcohol….YES SHE FRENCHED KISSED ME!

I was so fucken dead as I know Asuna was right next me helping me….I knew she wanted to kill me or Yang, but thankfully I stopped Yang from doing anymore weird shit as I pulled her off of me and laid her down on her bed as she knocked out immediately.

"Asuna….please don't do anything rational" I said as I wanted her not to go insane, "It's ok, she was drunk, I don't blame that the fact being drunk makes you stupid stuff." Asuna said while trying to stay calm.

Ruby on the other hand was probably going into….fuck I don't know, either she was shocked that Yang made me cheat on Asuna or going into full blown fanfic girl right now, either way, she was just as surprised as Asuna when she saw me (wait for a side story to come out).

By the way, I noticed this part of the timeline was during episodes 14-15….oh shit I said, as I knew this was these were the episodes when Blake reveals herself to the team, and since Yang was out, I decided to play it out with me in it, so I asked Ruby, Weiss (she kinda scared of me still), Blake, and Asuna if they wanted head into the city to see the preparation for the Vytal Festival. Of course they said yes, well….almost since Ruby forced Blake.

As we went into the city, Weiss had said a ship was nearby the docks and it was from one of the kingdoms in Remnant, as we went down to see the ship come in, we then noticed about the robbery that happened to a dust shop.

"I guess a lot of dust stores get robbed by the White Fang." I said, "Those White Fang, ugh, I despise those evil faunus, destroying everything in their path." Weiss said, "Not every faunus is like that Weiss, just because the White Fang is has faunus members doesn't mean that all of them are from the White Fang." I said trying to cover for Blake.

Before an argument could happen, the police were chasing someone, and that happen to be Sun Wukong , "Hey, stop that faunus!" a policeman said as I went after him, Ruby tagged along since I was fast as her, but then we run into a particular person….yeah, you know who it is.

Penny the weird android character who is a based off _Pinocchio_ , "Hey, watch it….I mean, sorry we ran into you." I said to Penny, "That's ok, were you looking for someone?" Penny asked me and Ruby, "Trying to catch someone, but looks like he disappeared, it doesn't matter, see you later friend." I said not realizing what I said.

As me and Ruby were about to walk away and meet up with the others, Penny jumps out of nowhere freaking me and Ruby out, "Did you say I'm your friend?" Penny asks me as I noticed the others waving no in a very scared way, "Yeah?" Ruby said for me along for herself too.

"Ohhh, I'm soo glad to have friends, My name is Penny Polendina, nice to meet you!" as she told us while hugging me and Ruby as the the group facepalmed, "Look Penny, we need to go, so bye!" as I slowed time and took the group 1 by 1 out of the area.

As everyone seemed to be dizzy from slowing time, "You are wrong Kirito, you saw that monkey guy, he did something bad, it shows that even not in the White Fang you can still be a bad person, I still want to find that filthy faunus rapscallion." Weiss said pissing off Blake, "Don't say that about that person, he wasn't doing anything bad." Blake said to Weiss.

The argument was getting a lot more tense, as Blake was about to reveal her secret until, "Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!" as I yelled in anger while also stopping time for me and somehow Blake too.

"What the he-" as I pulled Blake out of the room and outside, "Kirito, did you do this? I knew you could slow time, but actually stop it?" Blake said. "Blake, take off the ribbon." I said, "Why? Is there something….wait…." she stopped, "Blake, I already told Pyrrha about this, but I'm from another world called-", " _Sword Art Online_." as Blake stopped me and told me yet again, "Wait, you know as well?" I asked.

"I've read the manga, and I was wondering when you would tell me." Blake said to me. "Please don't tell me the others know too?" I said, "Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss has read it." Blake said….god dammit, why even keep it secret when team RWBY knows who I am.

"Well….what I was going to say after was that in my world, this world is nothing more than fictional web series." I said. "That's….a little weird to say, still, it's more weirder that you are here in this world, and how did you know about….me being a-", "Faunus, yeah, I seen the show, and believe me, you need to stay with them, no running away." I said to Blake as I stopped her.

"What do you mean run away?" Blake asked, "You run away so much, you ran away as the argument with Weiss made you reveal your true identity, and the worst part, you run away from the only friends because…." I stopped thinking about the horrifying thing that happens to Yang.

"Because what, what happens?" Blake asked, "Since I know every secret from world including your relation with the White Fang, and what I'm about to tell you, you may never tell anyone, especially Yang." I said.

"Sure, but why Yang?" Blake asked, "Adam….he….cuts off Yang's arm." I shuddered as I said the worst thing ever to happen, Blake's reaction was scared look, she knew why she ran away.

"But….why Yang, what did she do to have Adam hurt her?" Blake asked in fear, "Yang was trying to protect you, but you didn't want her to stop Adam, you feared that having your friends trying defend you would get them hurt or even killed, you ran to not have anyone get hurt, this causes Yang to go depressed and more agitated because of what you did, instead of trying to protect your friends, you hurt them so much." I said with no regrets.

Blake then started to cry, knowing what she did causes one of her only friends to be hurt, "But….I don't why, why would I do such a thing, what would have I done." as Blake said as she kept crying, like I said, I have no regrets, I had to tell the truth.

"Blake, I know what I said is true, but you can change that, you can change it, stay with them, you have to be strong or else you'll never save your friends, my friends, so don't do what you do, never run away-" as Blake stopped me with a hug.

She still cried even as she hugged me, but at least I put some sense into her, "It's ok Blake, I'm here for you, and so is your friends, and please, don't run away-" as Blake stopped me again but this time, Blake kissed me….I didn't mind as we kept kissing for about a minute.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to-", "It's ok Blake, I know I just cheated yet again, but, don't worry, sooner or later, I'll be with you by your side, with a fellow faunus." I said to Blake holding her, "What do you mean fellow faunus?" Blake asked.

I then showed something I had that I had been hiding from everyone including you readers as well, I then pulled out tail from my back of my pants, a dog tail to be precise….apparently when I came to this world, I felt something on my near my butt, it didn't bother me until I finally changed is when I saw the tail.

"Wow, so you're part dog I guess, isn't that my worst enemy?" Blake said, "The tail doesn't bother me, and I haven't felt a single trait from a dog, so I'm kind of glad from it." I said, "Still, I'll be with you soon Blake, but as of now, we'll just be friends ok?" I asked Blake, "Sure, friends for now, but just a question?" Blake asked me, "What is it?" I said, "Is it me or that you didn't realize that time is back to normal?" Blake said to me.

As Blake told me that, I noticed that people were moving again, I then started to feel a sharp pain in stomach (not really, just a saying), "What's happening to you?" Blake asked, "Stopping time strains my body, since I stop time, my body reacts in a weird way and if I take a long time with it, it strains me since my body isn't use to it." I told Blake in pain.

"Ok, as we go back in, I need you to tell them about it, your past and your real self, and don't be scared, I'll be next to you." I said to Blake holding her hand as she blushed, as we walked back into the building.

And like that, Blake told her story, and her true identity, and she felt pretty confident about it, and she wasn't scared, everyone was pretty stunned that she said everything without her being so afraid about it. I even told them that I had helped her with her issues and not telling them about our little secret which me and Blake decide not to tell. Weiss actually was pretty surprised and she didn't get angry, she actually was happy to know that Blake did the right thing. Then I remembered something, the ship that came from the different kingdoms would be attacked by the White Fang, but apparently, a girl with strange abilities had stopped the White Fang, and that was Penny, it was all over the news but the news didn't know who she was.

If you're wondering, yes I did cheat on Asuna twice in one day, but thankfully it won't happen again….or at least do something stupid again, oh, and Sun, he apparently got caught by the police and was sent being sent back to his home, kind felt bad for him since he was the one who liked Blake, and with me fuckening up the timeline, I guess I did do something bad, but at least saved Blake from hurting others, and that is something I'll never regret.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 7: Food Fight**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of A shift in Time, sorry if it took long to make another chapter, next chapter won't be that long, be advised that I'm currently working on other stories so it will take time for a chapter, also, please leave reviews, I like to know some things from you readers and ask me questions as well, Gotta go Fast!


	9. Chapter 7--Food Fight

A/N: I have been delaying the making of this chapter since I've been more busy with high school, I'll be working on A shift in Time at a slow rate, I will update if I'll be working at a fast rate. Also, I'm currently working on a new fanfic that will come out maybe this week if given time, and I will be making chapter for the side stories for A shift in Time. Spectre's files will also have another chapter soon after the side story.-SonicRocks102

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Food Fight**

So my day started off with quite a rather fun day, so I woke up and do my usual business as Ruby knocked on my door.

"Oh, hey Ruby, nice to see you this morning" I told Ruby as grabbed my uniform shirt, "Hey, can you help me with something after you're done?" as Ruby left, I wondered why she wanted my help, and I knew why.

She gave me what looked to be Weiss's binder filled with a lot of files that she struggled to lift and gave to me which was kind of heavy, "Follow me to the cafeteria" Ruby said.

"So why am I carrying this big binder that you stole from Weiss?" I asked, "I didn't steal it, and inside the binder is all the fun things all of us can do together today." Ruby said.

As we were about to head into the elevator, we heard someone call us, it was my team, Leo, Adrian , and Nathan, "Hey guys, what took so long?" I asked them, "You were supposed to wake us up but apparently you didn't." Adrian told me.

"Sorry, Ruby had wanted my help with carrying this binder." I said to Adrian, "Isn't that Weiss's folder, did she steal it." Leo said, "I did not steal it!" Ruby said. Then the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor as Asuna came in..

Remember what I said that Asuna didn't tell me who her team was, well she still has yet to tell me who they are, I was right there when Asuna was with her team, but someone had whacked me in the head with butt of a gun….I still hate Nathan for that.

"Hey Asuna, where's your team?" I asked, "They left already, and why do you have Weiss's binder, did you steal it?" Asuna asked me, "I'VE ALREADY SAID IT, I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Ruby screamed.

As we got to the cafeteria as we all sat down, "Ahem!" Ruby cleared her throat, "Sisters, Friends, Weiss…." Ruby said, "Hey!" Weiss said.

"Fore score and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream…." Ruby said, "Did you quote 2 famous people?" Leo asked, "I had a dream that the nine of us would come together, and have the best day ever!" Ruby said to all of us.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss said, "grrrrr,ok fine! I took your binder without asking but I'm not a crook." Ruby said being pissed off. "Well now that's something you admit but why?" Blake asked.

"I thinking about starting this semester off with a bang!" Ruby said….oh god, I then remembered, "I always start off my semester with a-" as I covered Yang's mouth shutting her up from that horrible pun she make. "No….just….no." I told Yang.

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or scared for what you have planned." Weiss said, I then noticed Nora had threw an apple at Yang by accident (maybe?) and Yang threw one back….I knew where this was going.

"How about being worried, that good term for it….right?" Leo said to Weiss, "Come on guys!" Ruby begged, "Between new exchange students arriving and a tournament coming at the end of the term, we're going to have a super awesome time!" Ruby said.

"Too bad classes start up tomorrow." Nathan said, "Yeah…." Ruby sighed, "I don't know, I might sit this one out." Blake said. "Well regardless what we do, I think we should spend the day as a team." Weiss said to Blake.

I then noticed Yang waving her arms like she was trying to tell someone to stop, oh fuck….the fight was going to happen, "I for one think that-" as I slowed time as the pie was slowly heading towards Weiss as I whacked it back hitting Nora instead.

I then sat back down, "What did you do?" Weiss asked me, "Saving you from being hit by a-" as a another pie hit me knocking me back, everyone looked at me as I started to have a very….twitchy….feeling…. "As a wise man once said….IT IS ON!" I screamed.

Everything went to hell in a matter of seconds as food was thrown everywhere, somehow team JNPR managed to have a lot of tables stacked up, "I'm Queen of the Castle" Nora repeated multiple times, "Justice will be Quick! Justice will be painful!" as Ruby crushed a milk carton in her hand as she said, "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!".

"Let us raise hell team KLAN as we are the superior team, me and Leo go after team RWBY, Adrian and Nathan after team JNPR, and Asuna…." I said while I noticed Asuna was being attack by Weiss. "Nevermind, let's do this!" I yelled.

I never fought Ruby but her speed was nothing, with my slowing time ability, her speed was like she was just running normally, "Shouldn't go after me, by the way, noticed you're getting slower?" I said to Ruby.

She noticed as she was slowing down at slow rate as she tried to run away, "Ah ah ah" I said like the fat guy from _Jurassic Park_ , as went for a kick but accidently hit Weiss instead, hitting her with that amount force I made her crash into a pillar which she then fell which she was saved by Ruby.

"Weiss? Weiss? Don't leave me! NOOOOO!" Ruby overreacted, "Come on! Don't be a drama queen" I said to her, "She was mine!" Asuna said, but then Yang came with two turkeys in her hands saying to Asuna, "Nope, you're mine" as Yang attacked Asuna.

As that was going on, Adrian and Nathan had gone after team JNPR, apparently Adrian had easily taken out Jaune since Adrian had his amazing semblance to use any weapon with no knowledge with perfect mastering of it, like a swordfish….what the fuck were people eating here and what with the watermelons.

Nathan had gone after Ren, "You're pretty calm in a situation like this Ren." Nathan asked, "I'm usually calm like this everywhere." Ren said back as he kept attacking Nathan with a loaf of bread.

Nora had ignored the rest of my team and went after Blake as Yang was avoiding Asuna's attacking with a loaf of bread (what the fuck is with assorted food) as I came in to attack Yang but in doing so, I meant to grab Yang's arm but accidently grabbed one of her breasts….

Her face went red as my nose started to bleed, I was going to die as her hair started to glow, but Nora came to attack us both, but I jumped out of the way and instead Yang was whacked with a watermelon on a stick and launched out of the building and into the air.

"I am so going to die when she comes back down." I said to myself, "LOOK OUT!" Leo yelled as I noticed Ruby was running at max speed….but nothing bad happened as I stopped Ruby by putting my hand onto her face, oh but all the food and soda still got my team and others.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just too fast." I mocked her as I let her go with a big red hand mark onto her face, then Professor Goodwitch came furiously as she fixed everything with her wand of hers as she said "Children….Do not play with your food." as Ozpin came in stopping her from doing anything else.

Yang finally came back crash landing, "Oh yeah lookatthetimebetterbegoing!" as ran off, "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Yang said as she started to run after me, everyone started laughing and as for Asuna, well she was still pissed off at me for grabbing another private part again as that wasn't the first time I did it, still, I enjoyed this last day until classes tomorrow because we all just had a super awesome day….I did just say that, well who gives a shit.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 8: Blowing the Torch**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of A shift in Time, I hope you all enjoyed this one, It almost going to be a short chapter but I got a little carried away, be sure to look out for a new fanfic I'm currently working on that is my own take on Spider-Man's origin, Gotta go Fast!


	10. Chapter 8--Blowing the Torch

A/N: Just a quick notification, the chapter is renamed since I need to stay with the timeline a bit. Also, be advised that it takes me awhile to work on the fanfic, I'm usually busy with high school or other stuff, so please be patient. Thank you-SonicRocks102.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Blowing the Torch**

 _Kirito Pov_

So it was another day in the library where I was playing a different board game that was almost the same as the other one with Yang who lost last time to me and wanted revenge. But this time, She and I we're not alone, I had Leo with me and Blake had Nathan (traitor).

"Leo anything skeptical with Yang?" I whispered him to use his scan ability (I know it's cheating).

"She seems to have some sort of trap waiting for us, I say we take the alternate route that leads to them, they have no way of attacking us." Leo whispered back.

"What's the matter? Just go right ahead, we are right here waiting?" Yang asked me and Leo.

"Yeah, I know your motives Yang, and we aren't that stupid you have a trap waiting for us, so we decided to take the alternate route to avoid you both" I said to Yang.

As we moved to the into the alternate route, Yang was whispering something to Nathan, they were trying to make a plan for something but there are no possible ways to get us from anywhere unless they go through the tunnels.

But the tunnels are like a maze, so they can get lost and easily lose the game. Then Yang said the ultimate decision, "We're going through the tunnels" as I, Leo, Ruby (she playing with us the entire time) were shocked.

"You can't go in the tunnels of no return Yang, it's suicide!" Ruby yelled, "Would you shut up!" Adrian said sitting down trying to work on some homework.

"Remember, this is a place for studying." I said to Ruby.

"THANK YOU!" both Asuna and Ren said for some reason.

"Roll the dice Nathan and let's hope for some luck." Yang said as Nathan rolled the dice…..and then….7 the dice said….they….got….OUT!

"HOLY SHIT!" I said as the made it out of the tunnels, me and Leo we were stunned that they got out of the tunnels, thankfully I had a secret weapon with me If anything went wrong, a turn your army against you card.

Yang had some control over the Grimm, and if I use it….well let's see, "Alright, Leo I going to use….the card." I said to him, "What?! We need to win the game!" Leo said to me freaked out.

"What card?" Yang asked in triumph of her escape, "We have a secret card we been meaning to save, it's the one you despise." I said to Yang. Her face went from happy to scared shitless.

"You….you….you wouldn't?" Yang asked now being scared for her life, "Oh yes, TASTE OUR WRATH WITH YOUR GRIMM ATTACKING YOUR ARMIES FOR 3 TURNS!" I yelled off the top of my lungs.

"Everyone looked at me, "Sorry." I said, as we used our first attack on the main army weakening them by the hundreds as Yang and Nathan were freaking out trying to figure a solution.

They tried to run away….but it was too late, the second turn had ended their armies, "Your armies have been destroyed" I said mocking Yang. Both Nathan and Yang were shocked that they lost to us. Oh did I forget Ruby was here as well as Weiss?

"Well that was over climatic, what do I do now?" Weiss asked us….everyone didn't say a thing since me and Leo had annihilated Yang and Nathan's armies with their own Grimm. "Uhhhh, Hello?" Weiss asked.

"The game is over Weiss, even all you did nothing, you can still attack us." I said to her, "Ha, there is no way I, the amazing Weiss can ever lose to something as-", "Dead" I stopped Weiss with a trap card.

"Ohhh I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said while crying, "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make this through together." Ruby said crying as well while holding Weiss, "Shut up, Don't hug me." Weiss said while hugging Ruby (irony).

"Wait a sec….isn't Blake playing as well?" I asked as I noticed an empty seat where Blake was sitting, "I guess she left." Leo said.

"I guess so. I said worrying for Blake, since well, I cheated on Asuna with her but we decided to forget that night, still, it's the White Fang….I know she's worried that they have something big planned. I was right.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

Later that day, I was in my room with Yang and Weiss, "Soooo, Yang….you ok from that game earlier?" I asked her. "Yeah….but I feel like….I don't know why….do I even still like him?" Yang said.

"Who, Nathan?" I asked, "No, K...Kiri...Kirito." Yang said. "Wait a minute, you like him? How can you like him? He's dating someone else Yang!" Weiss asked.

"He's….pretty handsome….and the way he fights is awesome, and I wish I like to at least ask him out, I mean, he is my secret crush." "WHAT?!" Weiss screamed after Yang said that.

"Then go for it." Blake came in the room saying that, "What?" Yang asked, "If you want to ask him go for it, he….likes as well." Blake said, I saw Yang cheerfully squealing, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Yang asked, "He's been hinting it a lot, I heard him talking about you a lot." Blake said.

"But remember, he's with Asuna, so don't che-...nevermind just don't do anything wrong like how I…." Blake stopped. "Like what?" I asked, "We….might….of….kissed." Blake said.

"WHAT!?" All 3 of us screamed, "When did this happen!" Yang asked, "It was the day when I told you guys I was a faunus, when I disappeared, Kirito pulled me out and we talked and he also told me he was a faunus as well….oh no." Blake said.

"HE'S A WHAT!" All 3 of screamed again, "Damn it, me and my mouth, uhhhhhh." Blake sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked, "Is it the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I feel like they're planning something, and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Or is it Kirito?" Weiss said. "...kind of….I don't know, Kirito is nice guy, but the problem is the White Fang." Blake said almost ticked.

"Here's the thing Blake, we're students! We're not ready to handle this situation." Weiss said, "Well yeah but-" I said until Weiss stopped me and said, "We're not ready!".

"And we'll never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait till graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, and it's coming! Whether we're ready...or not." Blake said.

Then I had an idea, "Okay, All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale….say 'aye'?" I said very fast.

"Yes!" Yang said, "Well, I could suppose it be fun." Weiss said, "None of said aye" I said sadly.

"Alright then, I guess we're in this together." Blake said, "We're all in this together." someone said as we looked at the door to see Kirito, "And Blake….ask me when you want to tell our secret, that's not very nice of you." Kirito said.

We all had our jaw drop as we just noticed that Kirito had been listening the our conversation the entire time, "how….long….were standing there?" Blake asked Kirito.

"Long enough Blake, if you going to do this, you need a plan." Kirito said, "Yeah!" Yang agreed, "Ahh!, I forgot my game, I'll be right back" as I ran but noticed time slowed down a bit as I noticed 3 people walking towards me, I ran passed them but forget to thank Kirito.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

Thank god Ruby didn't run into them, she'll know who they are as the 3 walked by me as the one I knew who was Cinder took a glare at me. "Why were you standing there?" Yang asked, "I was actually going enter but you gals had started some conversation and I didn't want to interfere." I said to Yang.

"Soooo, you're a faunus?" Yang asked me, "Guess I might as well show you" I said to them as I took off my coat as the tail was shown, If you're wondering, the tail is greyish and almost like a wolf tail instead of a dog tail.

"Oh my gosh, that's….so….ADORABLE!" Yang screeched as she started grabbing my tail, "So this is real tail huh, it's pretty long, do you take care of it, oh look at it, it's starting to wag, Ohhh you like what I'm saying?" Yang said very fast while making me starting wag as she said.

"Could you stop telling me these things, it's starting to get any-YELP" as Yang pulled on it hard, "Ooops, sorry Kirito, I got carried away, how long you've been hiding it?" Yang asked me.

"Not very long, ever since I came to this world….ummm, yeah you see-" "We all know who you are Kirito, how can we not know who the Black Swordsman from _Sword Art Online_ is, you're the #1 manga out there, or at least the very first of it's kind." Weiss said.

"Ohhhh…." I said sadly, "Either way, I got the tail somehow, it was Ruby and Yang's father that told me that I had it on me, I tried to ignore it but I then got a clear reminder when I went into the shower as the door slammed my tail." I said.

I noticed Yang staring at me with her face going red, "Uhh, Yang?" I asked, "Oh, sorry I was just….thinking." Yang said, "What, him naked?" Weiss asked immaturely, "Nononononono, I wasn't thinking….that." Yang said.

"Ok now I'm creeped out, I'm going to go now, I guess we'll make that plan tomorrow, good night!" I said walking out of the room as heard Yang trying to attack Weiss. I guess Yang likes me a lot, still, I have Asuna with me.

So the next day happens with me being stuck in Professor Port's stupid history class as I noticed something, Jaune and Pyrrha were actually enjoying themselves, maybe because I actually told them they liked each other, so I guess they're dating.

After that god forsaken class ended, I had told my team about what we were doing and decided to gear up, I decided to wear something else besides my typical SAO clothing. I wore a grey jacket with black stripes, a pair of grey jeans, sneakers, and a pair of grey fingerless gloves with my elucidator as the symbol on them, courtesy of Asuna.

As I head into team RWBY's dorm, I see them in their different outfits, "Hey, you're wearing something different….is that the tail?" Ruby asked me. Yeah, I cut a hole on my jeans to let my tail out, since it didn't matter at all to them anymore….except Ruby.

"Nice clothing Kirito, you a lot more different without your awesome outfit of yours" Yang said, "Thanks, we kind of have the same thing going here with the street clothing" I said to Yang.

"Alright today is day, the investigation begins!" Ruby said excited, "I'm so glad to see we are all taking this seriously." Weiss said. "I'm actually excited too, who knew we be taking down the White Fang." Leo said as he, Adrian, and Nathan came in the room.

"Hey! We got a plan, that's….moderately seriously." Yang said nervously, "Right, everyone remember their roles? Kirito did you tell them?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Weiss, Leo, and Ruby head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any robberies or inconsistencies, seeing you're in the family it shouldn't be a problem, the White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members so I'll go with Blake, if we get in we can see what their planning, Yang has a friend on the shady side of town as he typically knows everything that goes on in Vale, Nathan will go with you so it shouldn't be too hard getting info out of him, and Adrian will be our eye from the rooftops with me and Blake." I said.

All of them were just stunned that I said everything they said, "Well, Let's do this!" Ruby said. "Hey Leo, you sure you're ok with this?" Weiss asked Leo. "I'm ok with this, besides I don't mind you at all." Leo said as Weiss blushed.

* * *

 _Weiss Pov_

"Wow!, I forget how big the transit tower looks so close!" Ruby said excited, "You should see the one in Atlas." Leo said taking away my sentence for me, I can't believe he actually knows the tower in Atlas, he's so handsome….ahem, nevermind that.

"That's the first one?" Ruby asked, "Yes, Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the 4 kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the great war." Leo said.

I was actually turning red because Leo was so smart as I am, I am actually starting to like him a lot more, in fact….he might be my crush….I mean….he's a very intelligent man who know his history.

"Woooow Leo, you know your history….[ _giggling]._ " Ruby said while giggling, "Don't be a pest, I'm very impressed with Leo, besides, you only came here because you like the tower so much , we could've just as easily made a call at the library." I said to Ruby pissed.

"I know but it's so cool, Oh I'm going to take a picture." as Ruby pulled out her phone but dropped it as it fell next to a very particular person, it was Penny. "Oh,you drop this?" Penny asked.

"Penny?" Ruby said, "Uhhh?" Penny said in confusion, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you since that day at the docks." Ruby asked, "Sorry, I think you're confused, [hiccup], I think I got to go." as Penny said giving back Ruby her scroll as she ran off.

"What was that about?" I said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out, you and Leo go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby said as she ran off to Penny, "Wait!" I said while being mad as well.

"There is something strange about her." Leo said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "She's not normal, I scanned her and here's the weird part, she's not human." Leo said.

"Wait, what do you mean, not human?" I asked, "From what I can tell from her, she has an aura, but it's almost like it's artificial, It's very bizarre." Leo said. "Well it doesn't matter, we should make that call." I said.

I didn't really think about it, how can someone have an artificial aura? I really didn't care, so Leo and I walked into the transmit tower, as we entered we went into the elevator, "Welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" the intercom said.

"We would like to go the communications room please?" I asked, "Absolutely, would you both please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" the intercom asked us both as we had our scrolls scanned.

"Perfect, Thank you Miss Schnee and Mr. Zhang." the intercom said as we went up, "I didn't know your last name is Zhang?" I asked Leo, "Oh, yeah, my last name is pretty interesting, my family has an interesting history, it goes back when dust was found." Leo said.

"Well that's not what I-" as the elevator open the door before I can say anything to Leo, we enter the room as we saw a hologram of a woman, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" the woman asked us.

"I need to make a call to Schnee World Headquarters in Atlas." I asked, "And for you sir?" the woman asked Leo, "A call to Zhang Dust Center please" Leo asked, "Absolutely." the woman said, "Would it be okay if you both shared the terminal?" the woman asked.

"Sure….if it's okay?" I asked Leo, "Okay then." Leo said, "Great, if you head to terminal 3, I'll patch you both." the woman said as we walked to terminal 3. I was starting to get nervous as I don't like having to call my Dad's company.

"You okay Weiss?" Leo asked me, "It's….I'll tell you later." I said as the screen dialed, "Thank you for calling Atlas- oh, Miss Schnee!?, Good Afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father?" the woman on the screen asked me.

"I think your sister Winter might be here as well." the woman said, "No thank you, I was wondering if you could find some files for me? I compiled a short list." I asked the woman as pulled my scroll and placed it on terminal slot.

"I see...if you don't mind, What may I ask is this for?" the woman asked me, I had to lie to her so, "School Project with my friend here." I said to the woman, "Um, these are some sensitive documents this list ma'am and sir." the woman told us.

"Well then we'll both be sure to treat them with care." I said to the woman, "Right…very well, the data is being transferred to your scroll now." the woman said as the data was transferred.

"Wonderful, that will be all then." I said, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you to your father before you go?" the woman asked me. "Yes, I'm sure." I said nervously, "Well then, have a nice day." the woman said as the screen went away.

"You don't seem to like father that much, it's like you hate him, and Winter, you don't get along with her that well." Leo said, "Wait, are you using that semblance of yours, you scanned me?" I asked.

"Sorry, but my scan can also see pain, anger, fear, sadness, and lying, and you just did all of that, there is something wrong, just tell me." Leo said to me almost freaking me out, "Sure, thanks Leo." I said to him as I kissed him on the cheek but we didn't noticed the screen had dialed and screen went on as I kissed him.

"Ohhhh." the woman on the screen said freaking the both of us out, "That your girlfriend?" the woman asked Leo, "Nonononono, I mean I just did that out of curiosity!" I said embarrassed.

"Zhè shì quèdìng de māmā, shìqíng shì zěnme huí shì ne?" Leo said in a foreign language I didn't understand, "Hěn hǎo, nǐ de fùqīn yǐjīng biàn dé fēicháng hǎo, tā méiyǒu shǐyòng méiyǒu tā yǔ tā de jiàn." the woman said, "What did she say?" I asked Leo.

"She says everything is good, and my father is doing well, even without his sword that I have." Leo said, "Wait, the sword is your father's?" I asked Leo, "The sword, _Gélín shāshǒu_ , which is Grimm Slayer translated is a sword passed down from father to son, I've been using the sword for a year now and finally mastered it, the sword has been in the family for generations." Leo said.

"That's some sword, so what's it do?" I asked him, "I show you later, it's pretty awesome." Leo said, "Wait, who are talking to?" I asked Leo, "My mother, she's kind of bit strict and wanting me to have a wife, I said I wait till I'm older but I'm 17 and she's persistent for me to have one." Leo said.

Wow, he has the very strict parents that want him to have wife, and his mother seems to like me, "Nàgè nǚhái hěn piàoliang, dài tā chūqù yuēhuì!" Leo's mom said, "Mǔqīn! Shì de, wǒ xǐhuān tā, dàn wǒ bù yìng gāi jíyú tā." Leo said a little angry.

"What happen?" I asked, "My mother wants me to take you out on a date but I shouldn't rush things." Leo said, My face started to go red as I heard the word "date" and I was going to blush, "Well….I….don't mind?" I said to Leo so nervously.

"Yes go out with her!" Leo's mom said in english for once, "Wow, I didn't think you would want to, maybe a date after the mission?" Leo asked me, I was so red as my dream just came true as I said, "Sure.".

"How wonderful! I am going to tell everyone!" Leo's mother said, "Wait Mom don't!" Leo said to stop her but the screen went away. "So….you like go out for dinner, my treat?" Leo asked me, "Su-sure Leo, oh my gosh, I mean- Sure, tomorrow, 8 PM sound good?" I asked Leo, "Sure, sounds good." Leo said, I….am….in….love.

* * *

 _Nathan Pov_

So I went with Yang on her motorcycle called _Bumblebee_ , kind of a tacky name for a motorcycle, but I said anything about it's name, I would surely die. So Yang drove like a maniac as we got to somewhere.

"C'mon, my friend is right in there." Yang said, "Jeez, how did you pass your test or did you scare the person doing your test, or did you do one?" I said to Yang while cracking my back. "Hahaha, very funny Nathan." Yang said.

We entered what seem to be a club, as we entered I notice it looked shady enough with a bunch of guys in suits with red glasses and 2 girls wearing dresses, but as we walked in a bunch the henchmen I'm guessing were poing multiple firearms right at Yang.

"Guess who's back?" Yang said, "Are you fucking insane?! What did you do to piss them off?" I asked while some song was looping but I guy in bear suit turned it off, "So can you define 'friend' Yang" I asked.

"Stop, don't shoot!" a man in a suit said, "Blondie! You're here, but why?" the guy asked, "Came here to get some info, and I'm glad I'll never drink from this place again, thanks to place for having me cheat on someone." Yang said as she dragged the guy.

"Wait, you got intoxicated….what a woman." I said, I noticed the 2 girls looking at me, "What you looking, god you tacky in those dresses, go wear something better than that." I said to them, "Bastard" they both said to me.

Yang then talks to guy whose name is called Junior, we talked to him for awhile until, "I don't know!" Junior said, "How can you not know?" Yang asked, "I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the first night you came here." Junior said.

"He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them came back." Junior said, "Either dead or they just don't want to come back." I said to Junior, "That's a bit harsh, who's this guy?" Junior asked Yang, "Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find what I want!" Yang said.

"I told you everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something that I can relate to!" Junior said as his henchmen looked at him, "C'mon Nathan." Yang said as we started to walk out of the club.

"We got everything we need?" I asked, "Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of your team and mine is having better luck." Yang said. What the hell did Yang do here?

* * *

 _Kirito Pov (a few minutes ago)_

Blake and I had head found a meeting as 3 scratches on the wall looked like the White Fang symbol, we saw actual faunus going into the place, "This is it." Blake said, "Yeah, we going in or what?" I said.

Blake stared at me, "What? Let's go in already." I said as I saw Blake take off her bow revealing those cute cat ears, we walked in with already having the masks, "Let me guess, the masks are a symbol because humanity wanted to make monsters out of us so we wear masks to look like monsters by wearing Grimm masks?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's dark." Blake said, "Just as the guy who started it." I said as we walked in putting on the masks see everyone else in the large room with the masks on, it shows how many people hate humans.

"Thank you for coming, for those of who are here for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." the man on the stage said. Guess who it was, fucking Torchwick as I clenched my fists. Looks like they broke him out.

"I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we been fighting for for so long." the man said as Roman walked on the stage, "Hey, what's a human doing here?" a woman asked, "I'm glad you asked, Now I'll be the first to admit that humans are the worst. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: Killed!" Roman said pissing me off even more.

"Kirito, you alright?" Blake asked me, "It's….nothing." I said lying, "But, would like to mention that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life" Roman said making me more angry.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said as he snapped his fingers and the big cloth behind him reveals a giant mech suit.

"That's a big robot." I said wanting to destroy it with my bare hands, "How did he get that?" Blake asked, "Stole it from Atlas Military I'm guessing." I said, "As some of you heard, this right here, is Atlas' new line of defense against all the scary things in the world." Roman said.

"And thanks to my employer we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operations in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine." Roman said

But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in….this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman said as people cheered for him, "Blake, get out of here, I'll distract him as you can have Adrian release the signal." I told Blake.

"But Kirito-" I stopped Blake with a kiss, "Just go and sorry." I said as Blake turned red as she started to leave, "Hey, I have a question!" I said raising my hand, "Yes, you there in the grey jacket." Roman said to me.

I started to walk on the stage, "It's funny, because, I put my trust into humans, and the bad humans out there is you Clockwork idiot." I said to him, "Wait a sec, I know that voice." Roman said as I pulled of my mask.

"You again! I thought it was you!" Roman said as his little henchwoman, Neo came in to attack me with that umbrella of hers, but I grabbed the stupid thing and breaking it in half. "What's the matter, no weapon?" I said viciously as I pulled out my Elucidator.

"Kirito!" I heard Adrian's voice outside, "Get Down!" he said as an arrow flew into the building releasing a sound bomb that can be heard for miles and destroyed the lights, "Catch me if you can!" I said to Roman as left the building.

As broke out of a window seeing Adrian and Blake, "You guys better run!" I said as ran as fast as I can to see the mech suit breaking out of the building, guess who's in it? Fucking Torchwick, "Oh shit." Blake said as she ran along with Adrian.

I ran and jumped numerous buildings as Blake catched up , "What did you do?" Blake asked me, "I pissed him that's what, we need the rest of our team, Adrian does the sound bomb reach how long?" I asked while running and avoiding Roman.

"About 9 miles, they should hear it." Adrian said as fires arrows at the mech suit while jumping and running, I'm amazed he can do that.

* * *

 _Weiss Pov_

As Leo and I walked out of the building we heard a loud sonic boom, "What's that sound?" I asked Leo covering my ears, "That's Adrian's sound bomb, that's the signal, they need our help, I hope you're athletic!" Leo said as ran off, "Wait!" as I ran to him.

"We don't know where he is?" I said to Leo, "I do, Adrian has a tracker on his scroll, we'll make it to him!" Leo said, I hope Blake is ok.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

After I got of a trashcan, I heard a loud sound, "What's that sound!?" I asked myself, I then felt my scroll vibrate as the caller was Kirito, "What happen?" I asked him, "The sound blast is the signal to get over here, follow the tracker on Adrian!" Kirito said as the screen had changed to map what looks to have Adrian signal. "Don't worry, I'm on my way!" I said to Kirito as I ran at full speed to him.

* * *

 _Nathan Pov_

As we were about to leave, we heard a loud sound blast, "What was that?" Yang asked me, "Adrian's signal, c'mon we need to get to him, I have his location with tracker on his phone, wait a sec, he almost close." I said as we saw Kirito, Blake, and Adrian running away from a giant robot. "Go after them!" I said to Yang as she started up her motorcycle as we drove towards them.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

We ran so fast, as we landed in the highway, "Oh great bring the danger to the civilians!" I said as we hopped on cars trying to get away from Roman in that mech suit, I noticed Yang and Nathan riding in _Bumblebee_.

Roman saw them and started to knock over cars, "No!" I said fearing these people's lives as I slowed time for myself, I ran as fast I can getting everyone out as I can. If I had to do this quick, I have to think quick.

I pulled as many people out of every car in reach of Roman was near, as that was going on, Nathan pulled out his AK and transformed it in that big bulky battering ram weapon of his and tried attacking Roman, he managed to get some hits but was knocked off, I ended up saving his ass.

I saved at least enough people, I had predicted that Roman would hit the cars so I pulled them out before even getting hit, I then saw Weiss fall down as she froze the ground making Roman slip and fall off the freeway, "ARGH!" I screamed as I started coughing up blood….like a lot of blood.

"KIRITO!" Blake screamed at me as she ran to me, "Oh my god, what happen to you?" Leo asked me as he ran towards me as well, "They're people out of their cars as if they were pulled out safely, was that you?" Yang asked me.

"He's strained his body too much, his organs can't take the amount of time he can stay in, too much slowing time hurts him and can easily put him in risk." Leo said as he scanned me, "I'll be fine, worry about Roman." I said wiping off the blood of my mouth.

We all jumped down the freeway as it was all 8 of us against a giant robot, "Let's take out this bitch." I said as we ran out of the way as we divided into groups, "Leo! Scan him, find any weak spots!" Nathan said to him as he fired a round of bullets from his weapon.

"Enough raw strength can destroy the suit, we about the strength of a bomb to destroy it, "Blake and Weiss are distracting the suit, we that time to come up with something." Adrian said as he shot multiple arrows at Roman not even laying a scratch, "You got a bigger explosion than that?" Nathan asked Adrian.

"Not unless you want to blow up everyone else." Adrian said running to avoid Roman, Weiss had also gave Blake an enchantment to give her some power that I don't understand, as Blake was attacking, "Hey Weiss! Want to see what my sword does?" Leo said as he pulled out a red dust crystal.

"Wait your sword uses dust?" Weiss asked, "Yup, check it out." Leo said as he inserted the dust into a slot on the end of the handle, as Leo pressed the trigger on his sword lighting it on fire in a magnificent flame, "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" Ruby said as she avoided Roman.

Yang then jumps on Roman as Leo charges his sword letting the trigger go as a the fireblast hit Roman but ends up hitting Yang into concrete, "Leo! Watch it!" I said to him but as Yang falls to ground with Roman pounding her to the ground as I heard her scream in agony.

Then….I felt something….the same anger earlier….I felt the rage….as I felt my animal instincts were happening, "Ghh ARGHHHH!" I howled as my own eyes turned into black to blue wolf eyes….this was my animal side of what I am….I was an animal this time.

"Kirito?" Blake saw me in horror, "YARGHHH!" I screamed as I landed on Roman destroying the mech suit with my bare hands as I punched through the steel and grabbed Roman out of the suit, as he fell, I grabbed my Elucidator destroying the suit with a single swipe.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You punched me and send me to jail and now you destroy my suit, you'll pay for this!" Roman said but….I didn't hear him in that rage as I grabbed him punching him several times, making him bleed a lot.

All the things he'll do, I was doing this to stop him from doing all the things he do, he was badly beaten as I stopped as I broke his left leg, as I was right about to finish him, Yang pulled me off of him, "Stop, you'll kill him!" Yang said, but I still couldn't hear her as I bite her arm letting me go.

"Stop this Kirito!" a familiar voice appeared, It was Asuna as she fell down, "Kirito, this isn't you, you need to calm down." Asuna said, still couldn't as I ran to Roman but Asuna stabs me in the arm but this only pisses me off even more as with claws I had scratched her face….dear god….what have done….I saw my hands as they were covered in blood.

My eyes had changed back as I looked at everyone as they looked at me in horror…. "A-Asu-Asuna?" I said in my normal voice as I saw her with scratch on her face….those scratches were from my own hands…. " Oh my god….what have I fucken done….I didn't mean….oh my god…." I said, "Hehehe, you see, I'm not a monster, you are." Roman said as he escaped with Neo.

He was right….I am a monster….I even saw blood dripping from Yang's arm from bite marks…. "No….I….can't….I'm sorry…." I said as I was going to cry.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

Kirito jumped out of the area and ran off, "Wait!" I said but Weiss stopped me, "You can't go after him, you saw what happen!" Weiss told me, "But he needs our help!" I said to Weiss, "No, we can't Yang and Asuna need medical treatment, we need to worry about them.

I was scared for Kirito, he didn't know what he was doing, he's probably scared too, but I wish I could help him….what happen to him? We then left to Beacon's health office as Yang and Asuna got help.

"What happen to him?" Yang asked Blake, "He was getting angry for some reason at the meeting, he told me it was nothing, it look like he was holding a grudge to Roman all that time, he might of snapped into an animal like instinct, like a wolf he was viciously attacking Roman without hesitation." Blake said to all of us. "What happen to him to snap into that kind of rage must because of his faunus gene, he must be actually becoming into an animal." Weiss said.

"That's not it….well maybe, but I'm uncertain about this rage he has, it's almost he can't even control his own animal rage, it's something common in some faunus, they can have an animal instinct happen and can have them into a rage." Blake said.

"That's not it for him." Leo said, "When I scanned him, he was having some extreme regeneration in addition to his normal regeneration" Leo said, "What do you mean, normal regen?" I asked Leo.

"Well, when I first scanned him, he seemed to have a powerful aura, but it wasn't an aura, it was something even stronger, like a different source of power, and it was healing him whenever his semblance is off as it usually hurts him." Leo said.

"So he has regeneration, pretty cool but what else in that rage of his?" I asked, "He also seemed to have increased strength, durability, and senses allowing him to warn of him danger." Leo said all that info.

"So this, 'beast form' of his, increases his overall strength in everything, seems pretty cool." Yang said while in pain, "How can that be cool!" Asuna yelled, "How can he never tell me he was a faunus, and never tell me he was cheating on me! He's a monster!" Asuna said freaking us out.

"Don't call him a monster!" Blake said pulling her weapon out at Asuna, "I know it was you cheating on him, tell him I'm done with him, and that I lied about having a team!" Asuna said as she left the building, "And tell him you are all b***ches!" Asuna said as she left.

"What an asshole." I said my first cuss word, "Ruby!" Yang yelled at me, "Sssorry sis, but…..did you actually cheat on Kirito?" I asked Blake, "Yes and No, the first time is was my fault but Kirito kissed me back today." Blake said.

"And I don't think I should say this….but I hate you Blake." Yang said in jealousy, "Oh shut up, what you wanted that kiss and take the blame?" Blake said to Asuna. "Yeah….and no….sorry." Yang apologized.

"Well, the police haven't found him at all, all they found was around the area he left was a broken scroll with blood on it." Adrian said as he walked in the room, "He must have broke it to keep us from finding him." Leo said.

I just hope he's alright, how can he survive out there, all by himself….I wish he can be okay and stay away from being hurt.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov (a few days later)_

I was scared….what can I do….I ran away so far….I don't know where I was….I noticed I was in an abandoned city….the same city later in the series….I forgot this was fictional show….but I believed this was my real life….and it is….but it can't….I hurt the 2 people I care about….why should I return to them….I'm a monster to them….I was cold….weak….starving….I felt like just dying….I then fell on the ground.

I saw Grimm run towards me…. "please….kill….me…..please…." I said weakly as I the Grimm came at me to kill me….but someone had killed the Grimm….but who was it? A woman….in red clothing….was it Ruby? No….it was Yang's mother.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 9: Exiled by myself**

* * *

Thank you for reading this very long chapter of A shift in Time, this took almost a week to do this entire chapter, and the reason is because I had to look at the episodes of RWBY to get the character's lines right and plus I was busy with finals.


	11. Chapter 9--Exiled by Myself (Reworked)

**Chapter 9: Exiled by Myself**

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

I don't know what happened that night. The first thing I see is Grimm about to kill me and then out of nowhere, Yang's Mother shows up and kills the Grimm, protecting me from them when I should be killed by them.

I was unconscious for god knows what, I woke up all weak still as I see a fire lit with a pot standing above it, I lift open the lid to see some sort of stew boiling with some words scratched on the ground saying, _This should at least keep your strength up, when you are done, meet me on the roof_.

Seriously? Why would she want to talk to me, she probably wants to talk to me about why I was giving up last night and letting myself get killed. I'm at least grateful enough to have at least to have food, I was starving, I don't know why, I was really hungry after that….nevermind, I was probably hungry after the fight.

I ate my food as I stretched a bit as I walked up to the roof, as I was on the roof, I saw her….Yang's mother. "You finished your food?" she asked me. "Yeah….why did you save me, you could have just let me die." I said to her.

But as right I was done saying that, she smacked me on the face real hard, "What the the hell was that for!" I asked being pissed, "How could you let yourself die out there, and how did you get here in the first place?" she asked me.

"None of your business, by the way, why did you save me?" I asked again, "sigh….I saw you out there, you almost looked like a White Fang member so I didn't bother, but when I saw you fall to the ground, I had to stop the Grimm from attacking you." she told me.

"Oh….thanks I guess." I said to her, "My name is Raven Branwen, you are?" Raven asked me, "It's Kirito, Kirito Kirigaya." I told her my name. "Wait, you wouldn't be the main character from the manga _Sword Art Online_?" Raven asked me, well damn it….even she knows who I am….jeez, what else could happen?

"Is SAO that popular?" I asked Raven, "Well….I can't really say." Raven said to me knowing that SAO is the most popular manga out there. "So what did you do, why try to kill yourself, did you get hurt." Raven asked me as she sat down.

"I….hurt….my friends." I said painfully, "How and who were they?" Raven demanded, I guess there's no holding back, "It started out as my friends and I were going figure out what the White Fang were up to." I said. "Aren't you a bit too young to do that?" Raven said.

"I'm 17, the one who came up with idea was my 1st friend here in Remnant, her name is Ruby and I'm surprised a 15 year old came up with an idea like that." I said as I noticed Raven's eyes expanded when I said Ruby's name.

"Is this Ruby, was she the one you hurt?" Raven asked me, "No." I said, "Who was it?" Raven still persisted, "I tell the story first, like I said, our plan was to find out what the White Fang was doing." I said as told Raven entire story until.

"And what happen?" Raven asked, "I….look." I said as I showed her my tail, "So you're a faunus? I thought you didn't have a tail?" Raven asked, "I never did, until I came to this world is for some odd reason the world decided to give me a wolf tail." I said.

"Well….you see, I was holding a grudge on Roman Torchwick and I was getting more angrier at him, when we finally got him hold up under a freeway and he you know he stole the mech suit." I said getting close to shuddering, "Yes, and what happen!" Raven said outloud.

"He…..when Yang went after him…..he punched her onto the ground….that scream I heard from her….It triggered something in me…...like a burst of rage poured in my head…..like an animal instinct…..I was like a wolf gone mad." I said now in fear of what I was about to say.

"...I attacked Roman's Mech suit with such strength that I easily destroyed it while taking him out of the suit…..I viciously attacked him that broke his leg…..but as I was in that rage, I couldn't hear a damn thing…..I was an animal trying to kill." I said scared.

"But…..Yang tried to stop me…..I ended up biting her arm like a wolf…..and then Asuna, my presumed ex now…...she tried to stop me…..but….I ended up slashing her face with my own hands that turned into claws." I said with the courage I mustered up.

Raven took it all in, I knew that she was shocked to her own daughter be attacked by me, "After that…..I just ran, and the rest you know." I said still shuddering in fear, and then. _SMACK!_ Raven gave me the hardest slap to the face…..ever.

"What the hell again!?" I screamed in pain with a big red hand mark on my face now, "I can't believe I saved your life, why didn't I just let you die, you hurt my-", "I know Yang is your daughter, I know you still love her." I said stopping Raven as she looked at me surprised to know I knew who she was.

"How…..do you know?" Raven asked in shock, "I know everything…..you better be ready…...he…...he…..YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WILL LOSE HER RIGHT ARM!" I screamed like a maniac…..this wasn't me…...I was threatening Raven….what the hell is wrong with me.

"STILL WANT MORE?!" I screamed still, _SMACK!_ , "AGAIN!" I yelled…...this time…...I was mad…"GHAAAA!" I howled as my animal rage came back, " _you should had leave me to die….cause you're going to see a monster in action._ " I said in a deeper voice as I pulled out my swords as Raven pulled out her inter-changeable sword out as we were about to clash….this will be interesting.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

It's almost been a few days since Kirito has gone missing, I'm worried for him, Ozpin is allowing us to search for him, another thing that's coming up is the dance. I'm excited for it…...but not without the exception of Kirito's disappearance. Even Yang is worried…...and what I mean is that she's crying for him.

"Ohhh, where is Kirito! He has to be here! I'M STILL MAD AT HIM FOR BITING MY ARM! But I really miss him, ohhh where is my sweet Kirito!" Yang said switching from sadness to anger and then back to sadness…..geez, is Yang really in love with him?

"I miss him too Yang, but don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" I asked Yang, after trying to calm down Yang for a few minutes, Leo and Weiss come inside, "We've got some at least good news." Leo said.

"REALLY?!" Yang squealed, "Through some digging into CCTV , we found out where he went." Weiss said, "Blake!" I called her as she came, "What is it?" Blake asked, "We know where Kirito is." Leo said.

"Wait, you found out where Kirito is? I thought you were out on a date?" Blake asked Weiss and Leo, "Well we were, until Leo found out about the CCTV in area where Kirito ran off." Weiss said kind of pissed off.

"He went to the abandoned city nearby." Leo said.

All of us were shocked that Kirito ran into an abandoned city filled with hundred if not, thousands of Grimm there that can easily attack anyone on sight, "Wh….why would he go there? Isn't the city closed off?" Blake asked. "When we saw the footage, it looked like he was in a massive amount of fear and stress, he looked like he didn't know where he was going." Leo said.

"Strange, still, we're not allowed to go in there without Ozpin's permission." Blake said, "Can't we ask?" Yang said, "Well I tried to ask but Ozpin isn't allowing us to go, there's been a report of massive amount of Grimm in the area, with all of them there, he's not letting us get any harm." Leo said.

"That's bulls**t! We can handle it, too many Grimm? Please, I can take them all out." Yang cursed, "Yeah we know you can but who know where Kirito is, even without Grimm it would take us a long time to find him." Weiss said angry.

"Ozpin will take care of it." Leo said, "And when will that happen?! I'm not going to sit here and wait." Yang said as she started to leave, "You can't leave! You be breaking rules Yang, think about it, you be expelled!" Weiss yelled.

"What do I care! So what if I get expelled? I'm going back for him, without your help." Yang said as she left. "I would stop her, but her power was increasing and she would probably kill us all." Leo said. I couldn't sit here as well, "Wait!" I said as ran out the door, "What you doing?" Weiss asked me, "I'm going too!" I said as ran down out the door getting to Yang as she got on her motorcycle.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked me, "I'm not letting you go without me!" I yelled as I got on, "Ruby this is too dangerous for you-", "I don't give a shit!" I cursed as I stopped Yang which her eyes widen from me cursing.

"We're a team Yang! We don't do this by ourselves, besides, I want to save him as well, and I'm not letting you go!" I said crying, there was silence for a minute until, "fine." Yang said.

"Alright let's go!" I yelled, "Not so fast!" as Leo and Adrian came outside as they both ran towards us, "Adrian where were you?" I asked, "I was in my dorm when Leo called me and if you guys are getting Kirito back then we're both going." Adrian said.

"How are you guys coming along?" Yang asked in confusion, "He." Leo chuckled as he took out his scroll as did something with it as something was flying towards us, it turned out to be some sort of flying motorcycle.

"I been working on this for about a few years, never got to get it to Atlas because it was deemed too "dangerous", but it fully functional and I did get my license so it should be fine." Leo said as he and Adrian got on, "Can you upgrade mine?" Yang asked as she was drooling over Leo's hovercycle, "Maybe, let's go!" Leo said as we drove off, hang on Kirito, we're coming for you.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

We've only been fighting for about 10 minutes and we already caused a lot of damage to each other, I got a few gashes from her sword and she's got some slashes from my swords, "Well…[ _cough_ ]...seems we can't hold back anymore, I might as well end it…...but I don't want to have a bad reputation with the family….how about a truce?" I asked Raven who looked tired as well.

"How can I call truce when you hurt my own daughter!" Raven said as she lunged at me, I dodge her attack as she keeps trying to gut me, seems if I end this, I got to do it fast, [ _Voom_ ] as slow her down with my time semblance, "What the hell is this?" Raven asked as she was struggling to move.

"I didn't want to use my own semblance on you, but I had no choice." I said tired, "Let me out of this!" Raven demanded, "No. I have to explain to you that my own animal rage let's my own personality change drastically, I barely just regain sanity over my bloodlust, if we keep fighting, I be the one to kill you." I said confidently…..somehow?

"I don't care, let me out!" Raven still demanded, "Shut the fuck up Raven!" I cursed as she went silent, "Now listen, and listen fucken well, I wasn't me when I attacked Yang, something inside me wanted to hurt people, I let it out and it took control of myself, I'm learning to accept the monster inside of me, but more anger seems to just let it out, but now…..I seem to stop it, because this monster….it's in you Raven." I said as Raven's eyes expanded.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, "I viciously lashed at you because of this monster or in better term, anger consumed you because of one thing, you love Yang because she daughter and you do anything to protect her….and since I attacked her, you let anger get you, for me it's different, I'm a faunus now, my animal instinct kicked in the minute you slapped me and animals can be aggressive, but I calmed down by letting it out for a bit. You, Raven….anger took you over and let you attacked me without control, I feel the same thing but now, I regret the action I took." I said.

"I regret attacking Yang, with her hurt along with Asuna, I simply exiled myself from humanity and into a desolate wasteland, and with all the emotions inside me, I decided to let them all out at once, I cried, screamed in pain, anger, and gave up all hope, but then…..something popped in me….I had that feeling that my friends would want to find me….as much as I know that….they mean much to me…they're my friends and I wouldn't want to hurt them." I said as I was about to cry.

"My friends….they're the only people I have in this world that I can't lose….I wish I said I was sorry for the pain I caused them….now you know why I wanted to die….so just end it for me because I know my friends don't to want to see me anymore." I said crying as I let her go from my time barrier.

I kept crying and just waited for my inevitable death as Raven stood up and was about to end me as she lifted her sword and was about to put me out of my misery….[ _SHANK_ ]…..but nothing happened, instead I see Raven's sword on the ground as I see tears dripping from her eyes.

"What you do?" I asked as I stopped crying, "You would let yourself die for that reason! That's bullshit! Your friends would be more hurt if they find out that you're dead! You said they care about you, so live dammit!" Raven said as she was crying.

She was right….I would hurt them even more if I died….but still…..I didn't deserve a right to live…"I'll take your pity….I'll live….but only if you leave me alone….I don't want to see you ever again." I said

"What?" Raven asked in confusion, "I said I'll live if you leave." I said, "...fine." Raven said as she left as she disappeared from my sight, finally….some peace….I wanted to live in some peace for awhile before I start my new life as different person….I wish….[ _PUNCH_ ] as my face was hit by someone….that someone was Yang….and she was crying.

* * *

 _Yang Pov (15 minutes ago)_

We got to the abandoned city as we stopped as there was a gate blocking entrance into the city, "Maybe this was a bad idea." Leo said, "We can't just give up now, we have to get inside." Ruby whispered, "How do you expect us to get in?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, we could cause a distraction or maybe blow something up?" I said some ideas. "Unless you want the military to find us." Leo said, "Yeah." I said, we tried to make up some ideas for the past 5 minutes but nothing was good…..until.

" _Outpost B-3, advise that Grimm activity is high in the area, please leave and wait for extraction_ " a person on the radio said as the guards left the outpost, "Well that's good at least, alright, let's jump over the gate." I said as we climbed the gate (except for Adrian who used a grapple arrow) as got over and we started our search.

Ruby was following me as Leo and Adrian went west of the city as we went north, "You think he's still alive?" Ruby asked me, "Of course Ruby, why would he die that instantly? He's Kirito." I said….still, that shivered me, just thinking that is horrible.

We kept searching, we looked in a few buildings but we found nothing so far, it had been already 7 minutes and we found nothing, me and Ruby and Adrian and Leo got back together as we searched as a group.

"It's been almost 10 minutes and we haven't still found him, I'm just lucky we haven't crossed path with a Grimm." Adrian said as all of us went into another building, "Wait a sec…..I hear swords clashing." Leo said, "I don't." Ruby said confused, "I've trained myself to hear at- never mind, either way it's coming this way." Leo said as we started running.

We ran for a bit until Leo stopped as we hid inside a building as we saw Kirito with a woman, "Kirito-" Ruby said as Adrian stopped her, "Do you want to be attacked?" Adrian, "Who is that woman?" I said as I noticed she looked a lot like me, "I'll scan her….oh….Yang…...that woman…...she has your blood….that's your mother." Leo said.

My eyes widen as Leo said that woman was my mother….I thought she was gone…..but she's alive, but why she was fighting Kirito? We saw them fight a bit until we saw them stop as Kirito and Mother started talking for a bit, "...but then…..something popped in me….I had that feeling that my friends would want to find me….as much as I know that….they mean much to me…they're my friends and I wouldn't want to hurt them." Kirito said as he looked as he was about to cry.

"My friends….they're the only people I have in this world that I can't lose….I wish I said I was sorry for the pain I caused them….now you know why I wanted to die….so just end it for me because I know my friends don't to want to see me anymore." Kirito said crying.

Ruby started crying as the rest of us were just shocked of what Kiriro, "Why….Kirito." I said in shock, we saw her get up as she walk towards him as she lifts her sword as she was about to kill Kirito, "no…..don't do it!" Ruby said as I saw Adrian drawback his bow with an arrow with a sharp tip and aimed at my mother.

"No Adrian!" I said, "She kills him….her hand comes off!" Adrian said as my mother lunged the sword as Adrian almost fired the bow until Leo stopped him as the sword hit the ground, "She is in pain" Leo said as my mother was crying, he was right.

"What you do?" Kirito asked as he stopped crying, "You would let yourself die for that reason! That's bullshit! Your friends would be more hurt if they find out that you're dead! You said they care about you, so live dammit!" My mother said as she started crying.

Kirito is right, why let yourself die? It is bullshit, my own friend wants to die, I was furious and crying, "I'll take your pity….I'll live….but only if you leave me alone….I don't want to see you ever again." Kirito said, "What?" Raven asked in confusion, "I said I'll live if you leave." I said, "...fine." as my mother disappeared once again.

"I'm glad it's over, now let's-" Adrian said as I walked out of the building pissed at Kirito as I landed a punch at him, "You….bastard." I said crying, "How did you- and…..I'm guessing you heard everything." Kirito said.

"How could you fight my mother! And more importantly, why let yourself die!" I yelled, "Didn't you hear, I'll live, and please Yang, leave I don't want to go back, I'm dangerous Yang, and look, I bit your arm like a wolf." Kirito said

"Does it like I care, I want you to come back home…..please?" I asked Kirito, "No." Kirito said quickly, "I'm not taking no for an answer, you're coming home Kirito." I said angry, "Is it my home? My home was taken from me when I came here! I never wanted to be here, I was happy until someone pulled me here to this damn world, and look at me. I have powers that I never wanted." Kirito said pissed off.

I then got a call from Leo, "His anger is increasing by high levels, at this rate, his animalistic rage is close." Leo said, "Is that Leo, tell him to get out of the building along with Adrian and Ruby." Kirito said, "Take him down Yang." Leo said.

If Leo says I have to take him down, so be it as I activated my _Ember Celica_ , "You want a fight Yang? Fine, you beat me, I'll go home, I beat you, you leave." Kirito said as he pulled his _Elucidator_ and _Dark Repulsor_ …..but he threw them on the ground.

"No weapons huh?" I said as Kirito ran towards me as I blocked his incoming fist, I threw a few punches but he blocked them, I then kicked him in the stomach as he was knocked back. I fired some shots at him as he dodged every single one of them.

I fired again but he dodged them again but one hit his face, "Yes!" I said until I realized he grab the bullet with his mouth and spat it out, "What the fuck?" I cursed, "I'm fast Yang" Kirito said as ran behind me and roundhouse kicked me in the face, "Faster than Ruby" Kirito said.

"Kick his ass Yang!" Ruby said as we started to hit and block each other as we landed some blows to each other, I then uppercutted him as fell on the ground but got back up as he slid and knock me over as he kicked me in the stomach as I fell over in mid air.

"Watch this!" Kirito said as he ran up a wall and lunged at me with a scissor kick, "Damn it!" I yelled as Kirito ran far away from me as he started running towards me, but he was going really fast, "Yang that's my max speed move!" Ruby yelled as I saw Kirito almost close to me as blocked myself but Kirito ran past me as a gust of wind and dust flew into my face as the wind was knocking me back.

I then felt a kick to my back as I heard my back crack as I was knock backed into a wall, I then saw Kirito about to jump and land a punch but I got out of the way as Kirito punched the wall a hole, I was getting pretty bruised up as Kirito was looking fine.

I had to amp my game as I started firing along with my punches, but Kirito blocked my attacks, I tried to jab him in the stomach but he kept blocking, I was getting really mad at him, he then grabbed my hair and pulled a big piece of it off, "Come on, get angry" Kirito said as threw my hair on the ground.

I screamed as a huge explosion happened, I was pissed at him as fired my _Ember Celica_ to get a faster pace as I was about to deliver a serious punch to him, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" I yelled as I was about to hit him, but he high kicked me in the stomach as I spat out blood as I felt tremendous amount of pain.

I fell on the ground clutching to my stomach as I was groaning in pain, "I wouldn't advise you coming at me at a fast speed when you can easily get kicked in the stomach by someone who can slow time." Kirito said.

"Still got a temper?" Kirito said, "Did you forget that my power increases the more damage I take?" I said, "Wait a sec….oh fuck." Kirito cursed as grabbed his leg pulling him down as I got up as I grabbed him and threw him in the air.

As he was falling, I high kicked him in the air, knocking him back in the air as I launched into the air as I punched him back to the ground, as I landed back on the ground, as he got back up I ran towards him and without my gauntlet, I landed a powerful punch to him in the face creating a shockwave that broke windows in the area.

His face was priceless as he looked like he didn't know what happen as he fell on the ground as he didn't move, "Oh shit, please don't be dead." I said but…...I was tired….I couldn't move as I fell down on my back as I blacked out…..Kirito….

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

Kirito and Yang were both unconscious as Adrian and Leo got them as we got out of the city and back to the motorcycles and got out of there. As we got back to Beacon we saw the rest of the gang was outside, "S**t! What the hell happen?" Nathan asked.

"They both fought each other and both of them KOd each other" Leo said as he was holding Kirito as Nathan got a hold of him, "I was thinking it would be a romantic when they found each other, instead they kicked each others ass." Nathan said stupidly.

We didn't take them to the nurse as it would cause some problems, It was scary to see the both of them fighting each other as I thought they would both kill each other (A/N: I know I used "each other" a lot), I hope when they wake up they side their differences.

Later that day I heard a knock on the door, "I got it" I said as I went to open the door, It was Professor Ozpin, "Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion, "I wanted to check on Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Kirigaya." Ozpin said, "Oh, sure come on in." I said as open the door for him.

As Ozpin came in he saw Yang and Kirito on two different beds bandaged up by Leo who is quite a doctor, "I see you already got the both of them healed." Ozpin said, "It was Leo who helped them." I said, "Well, I knew Mr. Zhang has quite the semblance when it comes to seeing what problems they have." Ozpin said.

"I'm surprised you went to the city without any harm, though you were breaking school rules, I'll let all of you go of this but please don't do this again." Ozpin said, "Sure Professor Ozpin, and what happen with Asuna? Why didn't she have a team?" I asked.

"Ms. Yuuki had a problem during the test, she apparently avoided other team members and finished before anyone else in the test, she didn't get a team member so she was a solo student but I didn't know she lied about having a team." Ozpin explained.

"Weird, but did she actually quit the school?" I asked, "Yes, she stormed into the guidance office and demanded to quit the school, she even threaten the secretary who she was talking to which ended up Ms. Yuuki leaving out the door with nothing else to say." Ozpin said.

Jeez, what's gotten into her, I talked to Ozpin for a little bit until he had to leave, I said goodbye to him as he left, "To think Asuna didn't have a team is a bit bizarre, still, she was kind of insane." Weiss said, "I don't know what to think about Asuna, she seemed nice but I'm guessing she got pissed off at Kirito because of…..you know?" I said pointing out why she was furious, what's going on her mind right now?

* * *

 _Asuna Pov_

I was walking somewhere in Vale, I was still angry at Kirito for doing this to me, I wanted to never to see him again. I then heard someone call me, "Asuna Yuuki, I'm correct?" a woman asked me, "Yeah, what the hell do you want?" I asked the woman, "Nothing, but I want to ask you something, how much do you hate him?" the woman asked as she revealed herself to be Cinder Falls.

"Kirito? A lot, he cheated on me and viciously attack me, so yeah, I hate him." I said angry, "How about this, you help me with my plan, and I help you bring revenge? How does that sound?" Cinder asked me.

Revenge huh?

"Sure, I'll help." I said as we shook hands….. "We're going to have a good time" Cinder said. Yes we will.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9 (REWORKED)**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 10: The Dance**

* * *

Thanks for reading this reworked version of Chapter 9 for A shift in Time, sorry it took awhile but if you're wondering why this was reworked? Well Chapter 9 wasn't very good and I went a little too fanfictiony with Yang and Kirito, and probably that fact that I killed the triangle with Yang, Blake, and Kirito too early. I'm sorry that I messed up Chapter 9 and I hope this reworked version is better than the old one, Please leave a review on what your opinion on Chapter 9 and Gotta go Fast!


	12. Chapter 10--The Dance

**Chapter 10: The Dance**

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

I don't know where I am, somewhere in a forest, my head is spinning from that punch Yang gave me. I walked around the area to see if I was around civilization, I did notice smoke coming far away of where I was.

I ran towards the smoke to see a town in blaze of fire, "What the fuck, what happen there, I better find survivors." I said to myself, it was an awfully familiar looking town, it's like I was seen this place somewhere before, I just can't remember right now.

I walked into the town as I saw the town was attacked by Grimm as they were everywhere, I checked inside a building to see if anyone was there, I saw a newspaper to see how long I was gone,"...what the fuck?!" I cursed as I saw the date, March 16, 2126 (A/N: I just gave it a random year, I have no idea what year it is in RWBY).

I was out for an entire year, how can this be? Oh no….nonono, fuckin' no, the newspaper was the same thing I was thinking about, the headline said, " _ **The fall of Beacon, how it happened a year ago.**_ ".

"No, Yang, Blake,...Pyrrha…they…...no." I said as my heart was struck with so much damn grief, I didn't save them all, how could I not save them. I read the newspaper to see that I was right, Pyrrha was the only one that died and Yang was the only one that had a severe injury.

This pissed me off as tore apart the damn newspaper as I felt anger and sadness inside me, how did I not save them? It was also a bad thing to feel this emotion in me as the Grimm are attracted to these emotions, as I noticed they were right outside the building.

The broke in the building as I killed them all with my _Elucidator and Dark Repulsor_ in a matter of seconds as I even kicked one of them out of a window as I got out. "Alright you sons of bitches, get ready for a world of pain." I said as they ran towards me as killed them all with none of them landing a hit at me.

I heard shots fired as it was the same sound as Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ , she was near by as killed one after another of Grimm as I saw giant ape looking Grimm I seen before but it was like I never saw it till now, what's wrong with my head I couldn't think.

The ape went after me as I dodged it's incoming fist as I went for a kill blow, but it had some sort of armor as I didn't even pierce its skin as it landed a blow to my face knocking me back as I got back up.

"Ouch motherfucker, you got a lucky shot." I said to the ape as I ran back to it as I landed multiple swings at it but it blocked all of my hits with it's armor, I had to get inside it's tough armor, I have to go fast to get a strike.

So I ran away from it as jumped on a wall and launched off the wall as I started running fast, as I was nearby the ape, I slowed time for the fucker so it didn't hit me as cut through the damn ape in half as it the ape split in two and disappearing into ashes.

"Whew…." I sighed as I noticed someone walking towards me, it was Ruby, but…..older, maybe a year older, "Ruby!" I yelled as I ran toward her giving her a hug, "Jeez stop." Ruby said.

"I know this will sound crazy, but I seemed to lost my memory." I said excitedly, "How come Kirito….now how did that happen?" Ruby said creepy, "What did you say." I said in confusion, "Why didn't you save me?" I heard someone, it was Pyrrha….with an arrow in her chest, "I….how…..what?" I said in fear and confusion.

"You couldn't save me…..why didn't you?" Pyrrha asked as blood was dripping out of her mouth, "You couldn't save my arm too Kirito." I heard Yang as I saw her arm dripping blood, "No, I was-", "Admit it Kirito, you couldn't even save me." I heard as I saw Blake with her stab wound on her side of her body.

"It's all your fault." they all said to me, "No, I could have saved you." I said, "Sorry Kirito." I heard another person, it was Asuna with her scratches on her face, _GASP_ as I felt my heart stabbed by Asuna's rapier… "Just….DIE!" Asuna screamed as the rapier got in deeper into my heart.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, "What happen!" Ruby asked as she ran towards me, I was sweating so much as I was starting to realize that it was nothing more than a nightmare. "Kirito, you're awake!" Yang said as she ran towards me with Blake as Blake hugged me.

"Wha-...what happened?" I asked anyone, "You were having a nightmare Kirito." Leo said as walked into the room with the rest of the gang, "I….had the worst nightmare of my life, it was horrible." I said. "What kind of nightmare did you have?" Ruby asked, "Don't ask, what I can see from Kirito, it wasn't a pretty one." Leo said.

My heart was beating so much, but I'm glad it was just a dream, to think that could happen, I'm not letting it happen, I will protect them all, I'll never leave their side ever again, but Asuna…..why have my dream have her kill me….I don't understand.

"I'm glad you're okay Kirito, thanks to Yang…...I guess, you came back home." Blake said as she was still hugging me, "I guess Yang did really 'knock some sense into me' hey?" I painfully made that pun, "Was that your first pun? Wasn't bad as starting my day off with a Y-" Yang said before I stopped her once more, "Again, don't." I said once more.

"Say Kirito, you know the dance is tonight, you decided who you're taking?" Ruby asked me, "Ummm?" I said as I saw Yang with puppy dog eyes, "I'll take Blake, if you don't mind?" I said as Yang fell to the ground sadden by my answer.

"Uhhh, I don't know, not really into dances." Blake said as she was holding her blush, "What about me Kirito?!" Yang abruptly said, "Well….you did kick my ass for the first time, I don't think I want to?" I said nervously.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Yang yelled, before she could easily kick my ass again, team JNPR showed up, I can see that Jaune and Pyrrha were still dating, "Hey Kirito, how you feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Better, I just wish that Yang didn't create a sonic boom blast my head, which I'm guessing she concussed me to….how long was I out?" I asked, "About 3 days, Yang woke up the day after you guy's came back." Ruby said.

"SAY WHAT!" I screamed, "Now I have reason not to go with Yang, hell if Blake ain't going, I might as well just take Ruby instead of you!" I said pissed off, "You wouldn't dare take my little sister!" Yang yelled back.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

"I wouldn't mind him, it be pretty cool!" I said as my fantasy was getting close, oh my dream of me and him dancing to music as he's my humble…..what the hell is going in my head? "Please, there's no need for fighting!" Pyrrha tried to calm the both of them down.

"YOU WANT TO SETTLE THIS?! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU AT EXERCISING AT A HARDCORE RATE!" Kirito yelled as all of us except Yang were just surprised, "He….YOU'RE ON!" Yang yelled as she went into the bathroom and got out in a matter of seconds in her PE uniform, "Shouldn't you recover at least?" Blake asked, "Hell no, I got a fire in belly!" Kirito said in a different voice.

"What?!" I said in confusion as Kirito suddenly changed into his PE uniform in front of us without us knowing, "ALRIGHT, LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" Nora screamed as Kirito jumped out of the building along did Yang jump out.

"Race around the school, no semblance, in….3….2….1….", "GO!" Kirito said as I said go loudly as the ran off leaving dust in the way, "Should we follow them?" Blake asked, "It's better if we don't." Ren said calmly.

"How long do you think they'll go at it?" I asked, "Who knows?" Jaune said, "We should get ready soon Jaune, let's go pick up your suit." Pyrrha said as the walked out the door, "Why don't you want to go Blake?" I asked, "I don't want to because the White Fang could easily-" Blake stopped as Kirito ran into the room as Yang did as well.

"Whew….guess I beat you in running…. _huff huff huff_ , what happen?" Kirito asked us, "It's just….you know what, I'll go with you Kirito." Blake said as she got up, "What?!" Yang said as her eyes grew, "Well alright , well I ought to shower, want to?" Kirito asked Blake.

Blake's face went red, "Uhhh…." Blake said nervously, "Just Kidding, everyone get the hell out, I realized this is my dorm so get out!" Kirito said as everyone was kicked out, "No…..fair…" Yang said as her face was red.

"What the hell it's our dorm?!" Leo yelled, "Sorry, come on in." Kirito opened the door as Kirito was already stripped with just his underwear as Yang squealed as her nose started to bleed uncontrollably, "Thanks." Leo said as he went in.

"Yang you okay?" I asked nervously, "worth it…." Yang said as she passed out, I looked at Blake as her face was too red, "Blake?" I asked, "Oh, sorry, I should get ready, you too Ruby." Blake said as she started to lift Yang, "Help?" Blake asked me.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I helped Blake carry Yang to our dorm, as we got there, "What happen to her?" Weiss asked, "She passed out, she'll be fine." Blake said as we lay her down on the bed, I had to get ready for the dance, my dress is in a shop in Vale so I have to pick it up, I left the dorm as I ran to the store, remember I have super speed.

I ran for a few minutes to Vale, as I was running something caught my eye, I thought I saw Asuna on a roof, but I should have looked where I was going, "LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I crashed into a boy about my age.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I saw the boy's hand on one my breasts, "EEEP!" I screeched, "What…..huh….[ _squish_ ]...OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" the boy yelled as he let go of me, "Please don't call the cops on me!" the boy said scared, "No, it's my fault that I ran into you." I said, Oh my god that was the first time someone grabbed me there.

"Okay then, and sorry about grabbing you on the…..private area." the boy said as I finally got a chance to look at him, he had a tan color skin, his eyes were almost entirely black, he had black short hair, was wearing a black and navy blue combat suit with a navy blue scarf, and he was wearing glasses….and somehow…..he was pretty cute and handsome.

"You okay?" the boy asked me, "Yeah, and again sorry, what's your name?" I asked him as I was trying to holding my blush, "Name's Spectre, oops, sorry, real name is Daniel, and you?" Daniel asked me as I was trying hold back my adore for his suit.

"It's uh, Ruby, Ruby Rose, and why have the name Spectre?" I asked, "Oh, I've always had to have fake name because I don't like to have people look or even know me, it's kind of a long story so but I had to keep my identity a secret….until now." Daniel said as he glared at me.

Oh crap, I think I pissed him off, "But it's okay, you seem trustworthy Ruby, I'm you are pretty cute-..." Daniel paused for a bit as my face was going red, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Daniel said nervously, "It's okay, I mean you're pretty cute too-..." I paused too as we both looked nervously as we were both sweating.

"Well this is embarrassing for the both of us." Daniel said nervously, "You said it, well I'll be going, I got to be picking up my dress for the school dance, it's nice meeting you Daniel." I said trying to get out of this situation, "At Beacon? Aren't you a little too young to be there?" Daniel asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to grab me on my chest." I said pissed off, "Please don't remind me again, how did you get in?" Daniel asked me, "Well…." I said as I told him the whole story on how I was in the store as Kirito ran in to help out with the thugs.

We also were walking to the store, "Wow, so this guy just decide to help out and this woman came in and took down a helicopter, what are their names?" Daniel asked muffly (he put his scarf on as we got near people), "Oh, there names are Kirito and Asuna." I said.

Daniel stood there for a bit, "Is there something wrong?" I asked, "Kirito and Asuna….from _Sword Art Online_?!" Daniel nervously said, "Oh, you know the manga, yeah, apparently he was pulled here from his world from something and now he goes to school with me!" I cheerfully said.

"Whoa, and Asuna?" Daniel asked, "Oh…..you see, Asuna left Kirito and the school for reasons I can't say." I said sadly, "Well….I'm guessing something bad happen, I get it, things happen, hey we're here." Daniel said as he notified me.

"Oh finally, want to come inside and see me in my dress?" I asked him nervously, "Sure, I'm guessing you look nice in it." Daniel said, I couldn't hold it back as I blushed, we walked in as I showed my receipt the woman as she got the dress for me and the dress shoes, we walked to a nearby dressing room as I went in as Daniel waited outside.

I put on the dress and shoes (which they sucked, why did you make me wear this Yang?), I got out the room (struggling to maintain balance) as Daniel looked at me in awe, "Well what do you think?" I asked cheerfully and nervously.

"Wow, you look…..different." Daniel said uneasy, "What do you mean different? Is it because I look like a boy?" I said a little mad, "No, well I mean yeah, but…..you look amazing." Daniel said as I blushed again.

"I know you don't go, but do you want to be my partner in the dance?!" I asked nervously, Daniel was silent for a bit, I was already about to hear a no, "Sure, why the heck not?" Daniel said as he smiled.

His teeth apparently had two fangs sticking out of the front, "Are you a faunus?" I asked, "What? No, oh you looked at my teeth, it's a birth defect, doctors can't do anything about it, so it's like that." Daniel said.

"Oh cool, well it's at 7:00 pm, are you going like that?" I asked, "I guess I'll rent a suit, I see you at the middle of Beacon, I've been there a few times, I'm actually a student there now, I'll see you later." Daniel said as he vanished, "Whoa, cloaking, hehe, I guess I'll head back to Beacon now, oh my goodness, I have partner at the dance, and he goes to Beacon, he's so cool and handsome…..gotta be a little mature, I can't freak out when I see him...oh what am I saying, I'm totally in love with him!

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

It's already 6PM and most people are already at the dance, me on the other hand, I was already in my tux. "How do I look?" I asked Leo who was also in a suit, "Good, I bet Yang would be drooling if she saw you." Leo said as he was fixing his tie.

"You look pretty good, how's it going with you and Weiss?" I asked, "We're doing great, we've been going out a lot, I going to give her this jeweled necklace that I got custom made to match her symbol she has." Leo said as he pulled it out, "How much did you pay for this?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, I asked my parents to do job, they ain't just a dust company, they do a lot of other things." Leo said as he put the necklace back in a box, "I'll be heading out, I got to meet up with Weiss, I'll see you there." Leo said as he waved goodbye and left.

"I guess I should get something for Blake, hmm…...I got it!" I said to myself as I slowed down time as I rushed out the building as I went to a nearby jewelry store and got this really nice necklace for around $200, if you're wondering, I've had a job for awhile until I was fired for not showing up, you know why.

I walked back to school as I checked the time, _6:30_ , alright I was good, still another half hour, I was walking toward to the dance which was half a block away when I heard footsteps, "Hey Kirito!" I heard Blake as she was in the dress, the same one from the episode.

"Wow, you look great Blake, shall we?" I said as I held out my arm as she put her arm around it as we started walking, "I didn't you actually go, I guess you didn't have a choice?" I said, "Well, I had a reason, but there isn't that much activity going on with the White Fang, plus, I was more worried about you." Blake calmly said.

"You don't have too anymore, I don't plan on leaving anywhere, here I got you something." I said as I pulled out the box holding the necklace, "You didn't have too." Blake said as she opened the box, "Kirito, it's beautiful, you got this, for me?" Blake said softly, "Well, I wanted to get you a gift, so I made a last minute trip and found this, I hope you like it." I said calmly.

"I love it Kirito, you mind?" Blake said as she held the necklace around her neck as I locked the necklace, I looked at her with the necklace as she shined with beauty, "You look great." I said as Blake blushed.

"Thanks again." Blake said as she grabbed me as our lips met once more, we kissed for a bit as we stopped as we both blushed, "Come on let's go." I said as we walked together to the dance.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

I was excited as I was about to got to the dance with Daniel, he's so cool and hand-, focus, be cool, it was almost 7 and I was waiting in middle of the school, "Where is he?" I asked myself, "Hey!" I heard Daniel who was right behind me, "Where did you come from?" I asked.

I looked at him for a bit, he was wearing a suit without a tie yet his scarf was still there, "I just got here, and yeah I cloaked myself, which isn't my semblance, it's a piece of tech I have that I made." Daniel said as he clicked a button as he vanished and reappeared.

"Whooah that's so cool!" I said geeking out, "Yeah how about this?" Daniel said as he moved his left arm to have a mono-edged twin blade that had a blue glow to it, "Whohhhh, that's 10 times cooler, what's it called!?" I said super geeked out.

"I call it _The Ripper_ , I made this by myself, took a while, but I finally made my masterpiece, can easily take down a Grimm in an instant death, and it's non-lethal to us." Daniel said as he put the blade back in it's sheath, "What about you, I bet you have a scythe for a weapon?" Daniel said laughing, "In the matter of fact, I do." I said.

"Seriously?! You have to show me later, want to head to the dance now?" Daniel said as he held out his arm, "Sure!" I said as I smiled as I held onto his arm as we walked to the dance, as we got there we saw Kirito and Blake.

"Hey Kirito and Blake." I said as we met them, "Hey Ruby, who's this?" Kirito asked, "Holy crap, you're Kirito?! And you're real?!" Daniel said freaked out, "He know's who you are." I said, "I'm not going to famous am I?" Kirito said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, my name is Daniel." Daniel said to Kirito and Blake, "Nice to meet you, you go here?" Kirito asked, "Yeah I do, I'm not it in a team, Ozpin said I look at every team to see which one I go into as a 5th member." Daniel said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" all 3 of us yelled, "Can Ozpin even do that?" Blake asked, "I don't know, he allowed me to look at every team to see what I'll fit in." Daniel said, "Let's go in!" I said as we walked into the building.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

We got in the building as we saw Yang in a white dress, "AWWW YOU LOOK CUTE RUBY AND WHO'S THIS?!" Yang cheerfully said, "This is Daniel, he's another student here at Beacon." Ruby said, "Hey, are you sisters?" Daniel asked Yang, "Yeah, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, and did you meet?" Yang asked, Ruby and Daniel both stood there quietly, "We don't want to say." Daniel said, "I sort of ran into him." Ruby said.

"Okay, and Blake you're here with…." Yang said as she stopped to look at me, "Uh Yang?" I asked, "You owe me 20!" Leo yelled (we kind of betted), "Oops, sorry, you both look great, and where did you get that necklace?" Yang asked Blake.

"Kirito got it for me, he's so sweet." Blake said cheerfully as Yang turned white as a ghost as in she went into shock, "Here, I was saving it." I said as I gave Yang a box, "Ooh for me?!" Yang said cheerfully, inside was bracelet with a dust gem in the bracelet, "What is it?" Yang asked.

"I was saving this for the Vale Tournament, but I didn't want you to be jealous, it's a power bracelet, with Leo's help, I was able to make the dust able to increase the wearer's semblance power, that's if the wearer is a hot headed." I said snickering.

"It's called a _Dust Bracelet_ , go ahead and put it on." I said as Yang put the bracelet as the bracelet activate as I can see Yang feel the power it was giving off, "How do you feel?" I asked, "This power, damn, it feels pretty fucken great!" Yang said excitedly, "When do I get one?" Ruby asked me, "Give me time, this one took a while, since I know how to make it and how to change the dust, but it will be costly." I said.

"Well how about we start dancing, how about taking my hand?" Ruby said to Daniel, "But I don't know how to dance." Daniel said nervously, "It's okay, neither do I, but we'll learn quickly, come on!" Ruby said as she pulled Daniel into the dance floor.

"Shall we my lady?" I said in a british way, "Why that be lovely." Blake said in the same way as we both laughed, "Aww…" Yang frowned, I know a thing about dancing, well thanks to Asuna, I learned formal dancing, as Blake and I held hands and I held her waist with my other hand as we stepped side to side, you know, the basic way.

It was quite peaceful for the both of us, unlike Ruby and Daniel who were struggling, I whistled to them as the both looked at us as the saw us dance, the eventually got use to it as me and Blake were smiling for the both of them learning quickly.

I even spun around Blake as I even did a little dance myself as I grabbed her back, "Wow, you're quite a dancer." Blake said, "I got some learning from Asuna." I said as we kept dancing for a while, I even saw Leo and Weiss as Winter Queen was putting her head on Leo's chest (he's taller than I am as she looked happy (I'm guessing from the necklace since it was on her).

Even Adrian was there with Velvet (the bunny faunus) and they seem quite happy, Nathan was there surprisingly with again, surprisingly he was with Yang, I guess she was desperate for a dance but I'm guessing Nathan didn't give a shit.

Ren was with Nora (obviously), and Jaune was with Pyrrha as they were both dancing pretty damn well, that's what happens when the only male in family is stuck with 7 sisters…..I believe. Overall, everyone was happy, "Can I have a dance?" Yang asked me, "Sure why not?" I said as I left Blake as I started dancing with Yang.

Same thing with Blake, I did the usual dance moves, "Happy now?" I asked Yang, "Yeah, I always wanted this…." Yang said as she tried to kiss me, "Hey hey hey!" I said backing away, "Aw come one, at least one?" Yang asked, "[ _mumbling_ ]...fine." I said as I looked at Blake as she rather let me do it at least once.

As I leaned in to let it be done with it, Yang grabbed me quickly as she gave me a big french kiss as I was struggling to let go, I swear I heard Blake laughing at me, it was for a few seconds until she finally let me go.

"What the hell?" I asked, "You didn't say anything." Yang said snickering, "You sneaky bastard." I said as a guy with glasses came up the stage, "Hey everyone, name is Nate Sharp ,so I'm guessing you guys are getting pretty bored of classical, how about I sing a song I made with the band I got?" Nate said on the mic as people were cheering.

"Alright, here we go!" Nate said as the song started.

* * *

(NateWantsToBattle-Believe in Myself playing, I don't own this song)

 _Believe in myself_

 _And my dream this world_

 _It will never end_

 _I'll chase it_

 _I'll speed up!_

 _Speed up!_

 _I'm running faster_

 _Chasing what's in front of me_

 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

 _You light my fire_

 _Your touch ignites_

 _The flames in my heart_

 _Makes me want to feel your emotion_

 _Whatever will be, will be_

 _How our hearts are crashing waves_

 _And our souls are vast like an ocean_

 _With the strongest tides we'll drown our sorrows_

 _Take my hand and tell me_

 _Are you ready to play fair?_

 _Believe in myself_

 _And my dream this world_

 _It will never end_

 _I'll chase it_

 _I'll speed up!_

 _Speed up!_

 _Believe in myself_

 _You're not alone now_

 _And our future is near_

 _It's coming_

 _Let's speed up!_

 _Speed up!_

 _I'm running faster_

 _Chasing what's in front of me_

 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

* * *

Everyone was cheering as the song ended, "That's a pretty damn badass song this guy created!" Yang said as she was cheering, I'm more surprised that this guy created the song from _Fairy Tail_ opening 21, it is a pretty damn badass song.

Pop songs started playing which was from Mr. Jeff Williams who created the soundtrack for this world, I decided to go outside to get some air, "Hey Kirito!" Ruby yelled, "Oh yeah Ruby?" I said, "Look!" Ruby said as she pointed, it was someone on the roof of building running.

SHIT! I forgot Cinder gets to a communication building to obtain info, "Fuck, stay here Ruby." I said as I grabbed my _Elucidator_ (I hid it in a bush) as I ran towards Cinder, as I got close to her, "Stop damn it!" I yelled as Cinder noticed me, there was a problem, Cinder didn't have long brown hair.

"Asuna?!" I yelled as she ran off into the building, I slowed down time, but somehow it had no effect, I ran towards her as I got in front of her, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, "Get the hell away from me Kirito! I got a job to do!" Asuna said as she pulled out _Lambent Light_ as she conducted electricity and fired lightning bolts at me, "Can't hit m-HGGHHHHH!" I stuttered as I was hit by multiple bolts as I passed out only seeing Asuna entering the elevator.

I eventually woke up from that painful experience, "Kirito you okay?" Ruby asked, "Shit, how long I was out?" I asked, "About an hour Mr. Kirigaya." Ozpin said as he enter the nurse's office, "Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I came here because of what I saw on the footage, since I couldn't hear the audio, who were you talking to?" Ozpin asked me, "It was Asuna, I don't know why she came back, but I think I know why, but I can't say why." I said to Ozpin.

"Well, I hope you are already recover, you missed it, team JNPR put up quite a show." Ozpin said as he left, "Crap, I didn't get to see it." Ruby said, I started laughing as I patted her head. But what the hell was Asuna was doing here instead of Cinder, I knew she was with Cinder, but I couldn't tell, but what the hell they were getting again?

* * *

 _Asuna Pov_

I got back to the secret base as I got the information for Cinder, "Ah you got the info for me, very well done Asuna, "It's nothing, Kirito tried getting in the way, I took him down with my lightning." I said, "I hope you didn't kill him." Mercury said.

"He was only incapacitated but I'll get him soon, he's mine." I said threatening Mercury with my rapier, "Enough, we got what we needed, you did good girl." Emerald said as she bumped my elbow, "You think he'll know what we'll be doing?" Cinder asked me.

"If our plan works, he'll suspect eventually, but I'll make a few changes when he notices." I said as Cinder plugged the files to her scroll as info of the Vytal Festival, our plan will work and we'll make Kirito pay along with the rest of the world, "Kirito, you will die that day." I said as I helped Cinder plan out, it will work.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **NEXT ON CHAPTER 11: A Double-Team Field Trip?**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of A shift in Time, I did not expect this chapter to be long. Thanks for waiting for this chapter, Chapter 11 will come out pretty soon , maybe in a week, I'll be currently working on Chapter 2 of Spider-Man: Beginning of a Hero. Finally another chapter! It's been awhile since that story came out, I'll be working on a new story after SM:BoaH (anagram) and it's Spider-Man: Enter Fairy Tail!, and it will be mostly my most comedic story I ever written, Gotta go Fast!


	13. Chapter 11--A Double-Team Field Trip?

**A/N: Yes, it's finally here, you are welcome, also, THANK YOU FOR OVER 11,000 VIEWS, It means a lot to me, now, get to reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Double-Team Field Trip?**

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

I couldn't stop thinking about that night, to think she go side with Cinder…..is beyond me, I don't understand, what the hell happened in her mind? Well, the next day another surprise hit me today. As I woke up to see my fellow team mates all dead asleep, all of them still in there suits, I then heard a knock on my door.

"Ughh, look Yang, if this is about last night, I swear to god-" I said until I open the door not to see Yang, instead it was Daniel, and he had a duffel bag? "Hey leader!" Daniel said, "Wait a minute, what did you say?" I said as I was still dead tired.

"Who is it?" I heard Blake as I looked at my bed as she was rubbing her eyes, before you ask pervs, we didn't, she was tired so she decided to sleep with me, same thing goes with Leo and Weiss, but no, we did not, you sick freaks.

"It's Daniel, so you decided to join my team?" I asked, "Yeah! So I'm the new 5th member, and don't worry, they'll get another bed for me." Daniel said as he walked in as he placed his duffel bag. "Who are you?" Nathan asked as he woke up.

"Name is Daniel, I'm your new member." Daniel said, "Wait….you serious?" Nathan asked as he got up, "Yeah, Ozpin had let him decide on what team he should be, and he chose us I guess." I said as I put on a shirt. "

"But he looks like he's 15." Nathan asked, "16 actually, nice to meet you….." Daniel said as he paused, "It's Nathan, nice to meet you Danny!" Nathan said as he pulled Daniel and gave him a rub on his head.

"Who's there?" Weiss said as she woke up, "What happened my ice queen?" Leo said as he woke up, "Ha ha Leo, oh, you're the boy who was with Ruby." Weiss asked Daniel, "Yeah…., I'm Daniel." Daniel said to Weiss and Leo as they waved back.

"Wait a minute, where's the other guy?" Daniel asked, "Adrian? I think he went out with Velvet last night." I said as I was trying to think, "Is it the guy outside?" Daniel asked as I look out into the hallway as I saw Adrian sleeping with Velvet side to side.

"Adrian?" I asked as he woke up along with Velvet, "Oh my gosh what time is it?" Velvet asked, "About 6:05." I said as I looked on my scroll, "Okay, I'll see you later Adrian." Velvet said to Adrian as she kissed him on the cheek as she sprinted away.

"I'm guessing you both hit it off." I said as Adrian rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, we both have a similar semblance, I can use any weapon with perfect mastery but she can make weapons and use with perfect mastery." Adrian said.

"That's good, we should get ready for class, and plus, I got to go with Ruby to see Ozpin in his office." I said as I was about to shower, "Wait, is this because of what happen yesterday?" Daniel asked, "Yeah, Ironwood is going to be there, and it ain't going to pretty." I said as I went into the bathroom.

Then 10 minutes passed as I finished my shower and put on my SAO clothing on as I walked out the room waving bye to everyone as I went to team RWBY's dorm as I knocked on the door. The door opens as it was Yang who opened it.

"Oh hey Kirito, what you hear for?" Yang said as she was twirling her hair, "I'm here because Ruby and I need to see Ozpin." I said as Ruby walk towards me, "Hey Kirito, I'm ready." Ruby said as I waved bye again to Yang, as we got in the elevator.

"So what's going to happen?" Ruby asked, "Well, from I what can tell what's going to happen, Ironwood want's a word from the both of us." I said as I clicked the button to go down to the first floor. "The commander of Atlas' military?" Ruby asked, "Yup, it's important." I said as we got to the first floor as we walked outside.

"Wait, I thought I was the only that saw Asuna?" I asked Ruby, "I followed you, I know you wanted me to stay back, but when I saw you get struck by a lighting bolt and were unconscious, I had to get immediate help." Ruby said worried.

"Well, thanks for helping I guess." I said as I patted her head, as we got into the elevator inside the building were Ozpin is, "Wait what are you doing?" I asked as I saw Ruby press all the buttons, "DAMN IT RUBY!" I yelled as she looked innocent with a smile on her face.

So after 5 minutes of going to all the damn floors, "Sorry we're late, someone had pressed all the buttons." I said pissed off as I glared at Ruby, "Sorry." Ruby said, "Besides that, what are we doing here?" I asked Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood.

"Kirito, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntsman is all about. You recognized a threat, took action, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood said to me as he put his hand my shoulder.

"Thank you sir." I said, "Now I should be thankful that Ms. Rose was able to find immediate help since you were knocked unconscious from lighting bolt." Ironwood said as he put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, "I was glad to find him before anything else happen." Ruby said as she rubbed her head.

"Now I was aware of the what happen yesterday and I did inform the general, but you refused to tell me what happened, please, you don't have to tell us about what happen to Asuna." Ozpin asked, "Who's this Asuna?" Ironwood asked.

"She was a student here, she dropped out due to some circumstances, what Mr. Kazuto said, she was here and was the one who took the data." Ozpin said, "Why was she here?" Ironwood asked me, "It wasn't Asuna, her voice was different, plus Asuna wasn't able to use her semblance like that." I said lying to avoid spilling the secret with Cinder.

I could end this quickly, but Asuna is now with Cinder and this changes everything, the timeline is now completely changing, I have to do something before anything else changes, "Well who ever this was, they took some very important things." Ironwood said, "Could this girl be involved with Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

They paused for a few seconds, "It's possible." Ozpin said thinking, "We lack any evidence to put the two together." Ozpin said as slowed time for myself and Ozpin, "What's going on?" Ozpin asked me, "Look Ozpin, I trust you, but you can't tell it's Asuna, ever since that night before I disappeared, she changed." I said sighing.

"But why slow down time?" Ozpin asked, "Ozpin, the 3 exchange students sent here, they're here to manipulate they're here to change the Vytal Tournament." I said as Ozpin was shocked as he looked on his scroll, as he went through it, he found the 3 exchange students, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald.

"These 3?" Ozpin asked, "Yes, I know they're the ones that have Asuna with them, I can tell, because it was Cinder who was suppose to steal the data." I said, "What do you mean?" Ozpin asked, "You know I'm not from this world, well, in my world, this world is nothing more than a web show, an animated series, and I seen everything." I said.

"But I can't let you do anything, if you do, you'll-", "Mess with the timeline, Kirito, I suspected you were hiding something, I understand, messing with our future will lead to consequences, I understand the flow of time and the casualties that'll come with it." Ozpin said as he cut me off.

"I….heh, I'm not surprised that you would listen." I said smirking, "I'll promise not to tell Ironwood or Glinda, and I don't plan to interfere, as much as I want to take action, I have to let time flow normally." Ozpin said, "Another thing, I just found out awhile ago, in order to keep time flowing the same or a similar path, it must be replaced with another thing." I said.

"Interesting….well, can you return time back to normal?" Ozpin asked, "Sure, if I keep going, my body is going to hurt." I said as I let time return to normal. "Well, there's one thing." I said as they looked at me, "I heard from an anonymous source that a hidden base is somewhere in the southeast, just outside the kingdom." I said.

"Where did you hear-", "Thank you Kirito and Ruby for cooperation, why don't you spend time with your teams, you have a big day ahead the both of you." Ozpin said as he cut off Goodwitch.

"Anytime." Ruby and I said together as we headed for the elevator, "Oh Mr. Kazuto and Ms. Rose, please be discreet about this matter." Ozpin said as we stopped, "Yes sir." Ruby and I said as we entered the elevator.

As we entered as the door closed as Ruby pressed the button to go down, I couldn't hold it in, "[ _COUGH_ ]!" I coughed as blood spilled out of my mouth, "Kirito you okay?!" Ruby asked as she was holding me, "I'm fine….that hurt." I said wiping the blood off my mouth.

I grabbed a rag in my jacket as I wiped the blood off the ground, "Did you use your semblance?" Ruby asked, "Yeah, I had to talk to Ozpin, I need to explain some things to him, but it's okay." I said as I got back up.

A few minutes later as we entered team RWBY's dorm, "Ruby, Kirito! What happen?" Yang asked as they all rushed to us, "Well…." I said pausing, so I explained everything to them except the part for me talking to Ozpin.

"Well that was a risky move." Weiss said, "But you did fine." Leo said, "Yeah, I hate the fact I had to lie, but it was for the best, still, I don't what she stole." I said as I sighed, "Yeah I guess we won't find out." Ruby sighed too, "Oh! I know what'll cheer you both up!" Yang said.

Wait a minute…..holy crap I know what's about to happen, as Yang walked to a table and grabbed a canister, "What it that?" Ruby asked, "I don't know, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said, "[ _squeal_ ], something from home!" Ruby said cheerfully as she ran on top of Yang as she tried to grab the item.

As the the thing fell on the floor, the thing started moving as the thing lifted itself to reveal…..," _ruff ruff_ " it said, we all screamed, "ZWEI!" Ruby and I yelled, "He sent a dog?!" Blake asked, "In the mail?! Weiss asked too.

Ruby was holding the cutie pie as Zwei was licking her as I took him away as he looked at me weirdly as he started to lick me too as I started going into a phase, "Oh he does this all the time." Yang said, "Your father or the dog?" Blake said as she on top of the bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us forevah?" Weiss into super girly mode as she started making sounds, "Please keep him away." Blake said, "Aww, I'm part dog, you cuddled with me last night, why not him?" I asked, "She nice." I heard someone.

"Wait who said that?" I asked, "We didn't say anything?" Ruby said, "I did." I heard the same voice as I looked around as I looked at Zwei, "Hi there!" Zwei said as he started panting, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I said as I dropped him.

"Sorry, but you're the first person who can hear me?" Zwei said as I was freaking out, "What's the matter Kirito?" Yang asked, "I'm not sure….but somehow I can understand Zwei." I said freaking out, "WHAT?!" all of them yelled.

"How's that possible?" Nathan asked, "I heard some faunus have a rare ability to speak with the same animal as them, but no one has seen one in a long time." Blake said as she was curious, "Well that's cool." Ruby said, "Ooh, what he's saying?!" Yang asked.

"Tell her that I'm hungry." Zwei said as I mustered up the courage not to scream once more, "He's hungry." I said, "Well yeah he's always, anything else?" Ruby asked, "Oh, before they left, I saw Yang doing some sort of thing to herself, she look like she was moaning." Zwei said.

I tried not to laugh while not trying to think about, "What's funny?" Yang asked, "He says you did something to yourself before you left, moaning he said." I said holding in my laughter as everyone was holding it in not to laugh as Yang's face was a bright red.

"What's funny about it?" Ruby asked, "When you're older." Daniel said as he too was holding it in not to laugh, Yang then grabs Zwei, "If you tell him anything else, you're getting fixed." Yang said as Zwei looked sad, "I promise…" Zwei said whimpering as she let him go.

"Hey there's a letter in it." Leo said as looked in it, "What does it say?" Ruby asked as Leo gave the note to Yang, "Dear girls, I got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you need. Love you both, Taiyang, PS. If you should find Kirito, tell him I said thanks for the refund and the gadget he sent me, there is very few Grimm nearby." Yang said as she tilted the canister as canned dog food fell out.

"What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, then Yang moved the canister as can opener fell out, then the P.A system turned on, "Will all first years report to the amphitheater" Goodwitch said as the P.A went off.

"Come on gang, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay." Zwei said to me, "Sure, see you later Zwei." I said as I walked out the dorm, "Oh I'll miss you so much we're going to best friends I can't wait to see you again!" Weiss said squealing like a little girl.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

As the rest left the dorm I looked at Zwei, "You aren't going to leave him here are you?" Daniel asked, "Nope." I said as I grabbed Zwei and some food for him as I put him in a backpack. "They're going to find out one way or another." Daniel said, "Probably." I said as we left the dorm.

As we got to the amphitheater, I left my backpack with Zwei still in it next a bunch of other backpacks as we got to the rest of the gang. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

As Professor Ozpin got up stage he whispered to Professor Goodwitch as they called up Kirito, "What's going on?" I asked Yang, "I don't know?" Yang said confused, "Mr. Kazuto, would you like to?" Ozpin asked him.

"Sure, ahem. Today we stand together, united. Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. As you are all aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity, as I have said, we stand together, united." Kirito said his speech.

Then Professor Ozpin stopped him, "But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter what path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said as people applauded.

"What was that all about?" Adrian asked, "He wanted me to do a speech for him, I guess I did well." Kirito said, "Oh right, let's shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast." Kirito said, "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang said excited.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Leo said as we walked to one of the terminals, "Here we go!" I said excited, "Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out. And it's in the southeast." Kirito said, "Sounds perfect." Yang said as I put my team name into the console but as I entered our name it said first years not allowed.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically, "Any other ideas?" Nathan asked, "We sure ain't mailing ourselves there." Daniel said as I was about to say mail ourselves, "Well that's one option." we heard Ozpin as he walked around the console with a scroll.

"Unfortunately, we determined the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems the particular region is rather popular. I'm interested know you really know about a "hideout" in the southeast." Ozpin said as I was rubbing my head chuckling.

"I'll doubt I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting to for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin said as he went on his scroll as he deactivated the first year blocker.

We were all excited that he did this for us, "We won't let you down." Ruby said, "Thank you professor." I said, "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin said as we walked out of there.

"Well that wasn't uplifting." Yang said , "Well it's the truth." Blake said, "It's going to be tough but I know we can do it." I said encouraging them, "Hey team CFVY's is back!" some said as we ran to them, "Velvet what happen?" Adrian asked her, "Weren't you supposed to go on a mission?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, but as soon as we were there…...there was too many." Velvet said as Adrian was trying to comfort her, "Well I should get going, be safe okay, you too Adrian." Velvet said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Isn't she a 2nd year student?" Leo asked, "Shut up." Adrian said, "We can do this, we may had a bad start this year, but I bet you we can never back down from this." I said confident, "Right." Yang said.

As we got to the place we supposed to go, we all were just….."fuck." I whispered to myself, "Professor Oobleck?" Weiss said nervous, "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary boys and girls. Seeing you opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission." Oobleck said quickly.

"I can assure we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And! It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much." Oobleck kept talking as he corrected Weiss, "Uhh?" Weiss said confused.

"Come now children, according to my schedule, we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule." Oobleck said as he sped towards the airship, "Well alright then we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck okay when you say out loud it sounds fucking horrible." I said as all of us were just disappointed.

"Let's go already." I said as we walked into the airship, as we took off in the air, "I'm quite surprised that Professor Ozpin let us go together." Weiss said, "Well Professor Ozpin wanted the both of these teams to go together for a good reason, he thinks these two teams can pull of this mission more easier." Oobleck said as we kept flying toward our destination.

"I guess I never saw you much as a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck, "I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said. "Like mushrooms?" Ruby asked, "Those are truffles" Blake said correcting Ruby, "Like the sprout?" Ruby asked again, "Those are brussels" I said correcting Ruby.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck said.

"And what does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked, "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck said weirdly enough.

"And that means?" Weiss asked, "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures." I said for Oobleck, "Mount Glenn." Ruby said, "The same place I ran off too…" I said trying not to remember that day.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said, "Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And likely a place for a hideout." I said, "Precisely" Oobleck said as he moved his glasses, as the ship got to the ground, we all jumped off with all of us pulling out our weapons with Oobleck drinking his coffee.

We stood there for a bit waiting for something to happen, "Ladies and gentlemen, you may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as huntsmen and huntresses has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asked us as we all nodded yes.

"Ruby!" Oobleck yelled, "Oh shit." Daniel whispered to me, "What?" I asked him, "Um, Ruby brought-" Daniel said as he stopped to hear Oobleck, "I thought I told you to leave your bags at school." Oobleck said slightly frustrated.

"But, uh hadn't told us to listen to you yet…So I didn't" Ruby said using a excuse, "She's not wrong." Oobleck whispered, "Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck commanded.

"But I whaa-" Ruby said before, "Young lady what could you possibly have in that bag that could so important for you to bring it-" Oobleck said as Zwei popped out of the bag, "What happen?" Zwei asked (remember I can only hear him).

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to Zwei, "Why?" Zwei asked, "We're here investigating an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck said as he sounded pissed.

"I uhh-" Ruby said until, "Genius!" Oobleck said quickly, Ruby was confused as Zwei was taken out of the bag as Ruby fell to the ground, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said fast swinging around Zwei, "That's right!" Zwei said barking.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said happily as Weiss, Yang, and Nathan facepalmed, "Well, what are your orders doctor?" I asked Oobleck. "Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck said as he dropped Zwei, "Ow." Zwei said.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck said fast.

We were just confused, "Uh what?" Ruby asked, "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said as we looked behind us, "Wait, What?!" I said as we saw the lone grimm.

We all ready our weapons, "Stop." Oobleck said as we looked at him, "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said as we lowered our weapons.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked Oobleck, "We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said quietly, "How long do we wait?" Daniel asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said as we saw the pack, "The fuck?" I cursed, "And now they seen us." Oobleck said, "WHAT?!" I yelled, "AND NOW THEY SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Leo asked, "An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said, "What's the plan then?" Yang asked as the grimm were running towards us, as we look at Oobleck, "Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck said.

"Cover your ears Zwei!" I yelled as he covered them whimpering, as I ran towards the grimm, yelling as I decapitated and sliced in half one by one, Adrian drawing his bow with multiple arrows as he fired into multiple heads of grimm. Nathan reloading his golden AK as he fired among the grimm as they were being hit by a barrage of bullets. And Leo drawing out his katana as avoided the grimm as he slashed at the grimm with extreme accuracy to the head.

Team RWBY, you already know. As we defeated the pack of grimm, "Whew, piece of cake." I said stretching out, "Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked.

As then we fought another horde of grimm as team RWBY looked tired, as for KLAN, well, we were not even close, "How are you guys not tired?" Ruby asked, "I'm used to fighting gigantic beasts without a sweat." I said.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on." Oobleck said as team RWBY was getting sick of it, "Jeez, and I thought the mighty Yang didn't get tired?" I said snickering, "Shut up, hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to looking seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?" Yang asked Oobleck.

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism boys and girls. Sometimes is just a high form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said.

"Well yeah….O-of course!" Yang said correcting herself. As we kept on fighting hordes and hordes of grimm. Well, then Oobleck then talks to each of one of us starting with me. "Tell me Kirito, why are you doing this for not being a part of this world." Oobleck asked me.

"Well, for honest reason, I do it because I was always destined to do something great, you seen what I've done, I want to be the man who saves people from certain doom, I don't want to be seen as the person who attacked my own friends, I want to be seen as the hero." I said as Oobleck just sipped his coffee.

* * *

 _Leo Pov_

As I was decapitating a beowolf, Professor Oobleck ran towards me, "Tell me Leo, why come to Beacon and not follow in your parents footsteps?" Oobleck asked me, "Well for starter, I came here to honor my grandfather who came here many years ago, he was the one who trained me, he was my sensei, my hero, but right before he died, I promised him that I go to Beacon and fulfil the family legacy once more." I said as I avoided an oncoming attack as I killed the grimm.

"Yes, but for what reason did you want to become a huntsman?" Oobleck asked me, "Even before my training, I wanted to become a huntsman like my grandfather, I never looked up to my father because he didn't believe the reason to become a huntsman, but I wanted to, I wanted to be just like my grandfather, and I believe I can become a huntsman like him, and he said about meeting a huntsman with green hair and who was always fast." I said as my grandfather met Oobleck many years ago.

"I see." Oobleck said as I went back to fighting with grimm as I saw Weiss was in trouble as I stepped in as I killed the grimm with her, "Thanks Leo." Weiss said as she was turning red, "Don't worry Weiss, if there's a problem, just call me." I said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 _Adrian Pov_

As I fired 3 arrows into 3 grimm, "Tell me Adrian, you seem to be a fan of Kirito, why do you admire him? Is there a reason for you to become a huntsman?" Oobleck asked me, "Well, I love the SAO manga, it's not the reason why I became a huntsman, all my life I've been protecting the people I love, I've always had to use random objects to defeat grimm, as I saw my potential, if I had to use anything possible to my advantage, then so it may be. So I started training myself to use any weapon, I started using simple weapons until I went to weapons like a zweihänder sword. I was only 14 when I started, but after intense training, and after unlocking my aura, I started realize that I was using weapons with perfect mastery." I said as I noticed a grimm running towards me, "Mind if I?" I asked Oobleck to use his weapon as he gave it to me, a flamethrower, as I ready the weapon as I blasted the grimm into ashes.

"I see, you were able to use it without any knowledge to it, I say you will be a great huntsman in the future." Oobleck said as I gave him back his weapon. "Thank you Doctor, but my goal is to become a weapon's designer, I want to create new weapons for future huntsman, and teach them to use any weapon." I said as Oobleck just went back to drinking coffee.

* * *

 _Nathan Pov_

I didn't know how many grimm were even here as I kept barraging them with clip after clip, as I transformed my AK into it's melee form, "Tell me Nathan, a life of thievery isn't what you didn't want to do, what made you come here to Beacon?" Oobleck asked me. "Well ever since my brother gave me a second a chance at life, I been always running around, I've been in and out of jail, but I knew I didn't want to do the same thing all over again. So as my last mission with my brother was to find the legendary golden gun, _Thesaurum Venator_ , which was used in one the great wars by a master marksman whose identity has yet to be found." I said as a grimm came up to me as I whacked it away.

"But as we found the weapon, that guy, Roman Torchwick, tried to get his dirty hands on it so he could recreate it so he could make a lot of lien with it, but after 10 minutes of being barraged by bullets, I managed to get the weapon, as I ran out of there, my brother got caught in a explosion, I wanted to see if his aura managed to keep him alive but I had to get out of there, I had no choice to leave him behind, I didn't want to go through that again, so here I am, doing the right thing." I said as Oobleck just hummed, even for a huntsman, he's weird as hell.

* * *

 _Daniel Pov_

So after avoiding multiple grimm with my cloaking tech, "Jezz, what the hell, they just keep coming!" I said as I avoided the grimm as I slid underneath one of them as I slashed the beowolf in half, "Tell me." Oobleck said as he freaked me out. "Why choose to be a huntsman?" Oobleck asked me, "Well, I don't know why, I've always been traveling, so much of my memory I try not to remember, I've through a lot, I never really had a family, and this team, they're my family, the only one I've got, and Ruby, she's the first I ever felt for someone in a long time. And since Ozpin has let me stay here, I feel like it's my duty to become a huntsman, and I always wanted to help people, just like Ruby, I wanted to be the hero, the person who has always wanted to help anyone." I said as Oobleck walked to Ruby who was playing with Zwei with….a turkey?

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

I saw Oobleck walk towards me as I put my weapon and the turkey away, "So, we're still going?" Daniel asked Oobleck, "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said as he gave his bag to Yang.

"You 7, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Both of your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter, come Kirito and Ruby." Oobleck said as the gang left into the building as Kirito and I followed Oobleck.

As we walked, "Woahh!" I said as I saw hordes of these, gigantic looking grimm traveling in packs, "That Ruby, is a grimm, a goliath to be exact." Kirito said as I saw these grimm as they were definitely cool.

"Let's kill it." I said as I ready my weapon, "Don't even, you would just piss off the grimm with that weapon." Kirito said as I put it away, "But what if it attacks us?" I asked, "Don't be scared, these giants aren't concerned with us. Ruby, not every grimm is mindless, or rather not every grimm is still mindless." Kirito said.

"You see the grimm before you are so powerful, so superior to the grimm you fought, they undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned." Oobleck said.

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that killing one human, will only bring more." Oobleck said as one looked at us.

"Then, why are they still close to the city? What are they doing?" I asked, then Kirito says, "Waiting.". As the grimm looked at us as it walks off with the others, as we walk back, "Hey Dr. Oobleck." I asked, "Mhmhm?" Oobleck said, "I was wondering-", "Wondering why I've been interrogating your and Kirito's teammates?" Oobleck stopped me and said.

"A-actually I was wondering...why did you want to become a huntsman?" I asked Oobleck, "Look around and tell me what you see?" Oobleck said, "Lots of old buildings, uhh, empty streets…" I said confused, "No Ruby." Kirito said, "I see lives that could've been saved." Oobleck said as we starting walking back.

"As a huntsman it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all time, and place in into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom." Oobleck said.

"I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing in this world I rather be." Oobleck said as we walked back.

As Kirito and Oobleck walked into the building, "So what you see?" Daniel asked as he was hanging off a ledge, "Saw some pretty cool giant grimm." I said, "You mean goliaths?" Daniel asked, "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I ran into one, didn't attack for some reason, but it was a scary moment." Daniel said, but then suddenly, I heard a grimm run towards me, "Watch out!" Daniel said as he pushed me out the way, "GYAHHH!" Daniel yelled as he was slashed on the back, "Hnghh, YARGHH!" Daniel screamed as he stabbed it with a knife he had.

"Are you okay?" I asked panicking, "I think I need medical, but I'll be fine." Daniel said, "Why didn't your aura kick in?" I asked, "That's the thing, my aura has yet to be unlocked." Daniel said.

"But, I don't understand, how did you manage to survive?" I asked, "Why do you think I had the cloak?" Daniel said as I understood what he meant, "Here." I said as I held his head, "Don't think of anything." I said, "Why-" Daniel asked as I stopped him.

I remember what Pyrrha told me what she did with Jaune, I breathed in and out, " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " I said as Daniel glowed a bluish light.

"Whoah." Daniel said as I started feeling woozy, "Hey!" Daniel said as he held me, "You okay?" Daniel asked, "I'm okay, that just made me tired, hey, your wounds are gone." I said as there wasn't any blood.

"Here I got you." Daniel said as he held me as he started walking into the building, "Ain't I heavy?" I asked, "Not at all, you're pretty light for a girl." Daniel said, "What does that mean?" I asked, "Girls like Yang, whew, that's going to be hell for me." Daniel said as I laughed.

As we went up the stairs, I started seeing something, a...vision? It was somewhere in a room, I think I was Daniel and, I saw this woman, " _HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER?!_ " the woman said, " _please, I just wanted to see her-_ _ **[SMACK]**_ " Daniel said before he was slapped. " _YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU! I never should have met your father, you will stay in here until you learned not to disobey me again._ " the woman said as she closed the door as I heard Daniel crying, " _why….[sniff]...what did i do….[sniff]...i just wanted to see tahi again….._ " Daniel said crying.

But then I felt myself dropped as Daniel was walking up the stairs, "Wait!" I said as I running towards him, "What did I do wrong?" I asked, then he grabbed me, "WHAT…..DID….YOU….SEE?" Daniel said angry, "What do you mean?" I asked as he let go of me.

"I KNOW YOU SAW SOMETHING, YOU GET VISIONS FROM UNLOCKING SOMEONE'S AURA, WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" Daniel yelled, "Daniel…." I said shivering as I somehow I saw him emit a blue flame from his head but I didn't say anything.

"I….sorry….I'm so sorry….I never get this angry, but, I need to know what you saw." Daniel said as he calmed down, "I saw a-a woman, your mother, she hit you, she didn't want you to see this girl, Tahi?" I said confused.

"Oh, yeah, that was my mother, I was an accident, she loved me but then later got cooped up with some stupid feud, then she started treating me like a dog, my father was the only person who was there but, she wouldn't let me him that often, and Tahi…...she…..was a friend, one of the first friends I had." Daniel said as he looked nervous.

I then hugged Daniel as he held me, "You don't need to be scared anymore, we're here for you Daniel." I said hugging him still, "Thank you Ruby, thank you, and please don't tell the others." Daniel said as we looked at eachother as we both blushed, as we both walked up the stairs with Zwei following us.

"What happened?" Kirito asked, "Nothing, [ _Yawn_ ], I'm tired…." Daniel said yawing, "Mind if I sleep with you?" Daniel asked me as I turned red, "Go ahead Ruby." Yang said as she looked tired, "But touch my sister, and your sleeping with the grimm!" Yang said as she grabbed Daniel, "Got it!" Daniel said shivering.

As I got onto my sleeping bag as Daniel looked nervous, so was I, I never slept with anyone, I mean, cuddled with. As Daniel got close, he turned around the opposite direction as he was too afraid to look at me, I giggled a bit as I wrapped my arms around him, not realizing he blushed. "Night Daniel…love you." I whispered as he didn't hear me say it, "Good Night." Daniel said as he fell right asleep, but, what did happen to him, it confuses me, why did his mother hate him, I know there's something going with him, but I guess I have to figure out tomorrow.

* * *

 _Asuna Pov_

As I was helping Emerald with a package of dust, "So, Kirito will figure out there's bombs on that train Torchwick is going to crash into the city?" Emerald asked me, "Yes, he'll try to disable them using his speed, he'll get them, but the train will still crash.

"So, what about the others?" Emerald asked, "Torchwick will deal with the others." Cinder said as she walked into the room, "Do you think we'll be able to stop them?" Mercury asked as he was sitting down, "Most likely not, but I know Kirito can't use his semblance for too long." I said as I was taking out the dust.

"Don't worry, if everything will go according to plan, I gave Torchwick something useful." I said, "What is it?" Emerald, "Let's say Kirito isn't going hiding anymore from the public." I said as I held out a file about Cardin, the bully from Beacon, the world will know about Kirito.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in a forest…..a light appears from the sky….something falls from the sky….a golden sword…..it shimmers…..it's calling it's master…._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 12: Breach**

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter, it's been almost 6 weeks, but it's done, I didn't expect it to be this long, so sorry if you been waiting for this chapter, but it's here. Fullmetal Wizard fans! I will be working on Chapter 2 later this weekend, so be ready soon, then chapter 2 of Spider-Man:Enter Fairy Tail!, please leave a review and if you find an error, please tell me. Gotta go Fast!


	14. Chapter 12--Breach

**Chapter 12: Breach**

* * *

 _Earlier before the Breach_

 _Junior Pov_

"Hey Boss!" I heard one of my men call me, "What it is it?" I asked him, "Where do you want me to put all the supplies we got?" he asked, "Just put it in the storage for now, we sort it tomorrow." I said as I was wiping a cup with a rag.

"Junior." I heard Melanie and Miltia call me, "Yes you two?" I asked, "If it's possible we can we leave early?" Miltia said, "What are you two doing?" I asked, "Our mother is visiting in town today." Melanie said.

"Fine, but I'll need you two tomorrow, some of the White Fang are coming over, and I don't need them causing trouble." I said as they started leaving, all of the sudden, the lights start flickering.

"Is the fuse box screwing up again?" I asked as I got out of the bar as the lights started turning off until they were all off, "What the hell is going on!" I yelled as I heard my men getting attacked, "I swear to god, if this another one of the White Fang. We had a deal! I thought you guys were coming tomorrow!" I yelled to get their attention.

Just as the lights turned off as I saw a man with a black coat on with a sword on his back holding one of my men, "Your men are pathetic Hei." he said, "Motherfucker, how do you know my name?!" I yelled.

"Melanie, Miltia, get him!" I yelled as they went after him, as Melanie was about to kick him, he grabbed her leg as he threw her in the bar, "Melanie!" Miltia yelled as she lunged at him as avoided her attack as he grabbed her leg.

"Now….where was I?" he said as he squeezed her leg as it snapped as Miltia screamed in agony as he dropped her leg as walked towards me, "Now….Hei, I don't mean to break your bodyguard's leg, but I need something you have." he asked.

"You're not getting anything from me!" I said as I pulled out my weapon as in a flash my weapon just split in half, "But….?" I said shocked as I looked behind me as he put his sword back in his sheath.

"Now, I need the tracking device that you stole from White Fang." he said, "But that's the only thing that is the only thing that warns me when they are on there way!" I said pissed, "And it can be used reversed, I need it, or else you're bodyguards are just losing their legs." he said threatening.

"Or maybe, I'll just pay a visit to your son?" he said, I just froze, no….no he doesn't know where I live, "What's the matter? How about I head to 213 Rose Av-", "STOP! Please, I'll give you the damn thing." I said as I went over the bar as I opened a case where I was putting it in.

"Here." I said as he walked over as he grabbed it, "Get out of here while you can, Vale isn't safe anymore, head to Mistral, there is safe place there away from the White Fang" he said as he took the device as he left a piece of paper, "If I don't find you here by tomorrow, you will be heading straight towards the police." he said as he left.

"Who are you!" I asked, he stood there as he looked at me, "Call me the Black Swordsman." he said as he disappeared in a flash, who was this guy, whoever was this guy, I need to get out of here, not safe anymore, not for my boy.

* * *

 _Back to present time_

 _Kirito Pov_

When I think about it, I never knew I make it to this point, sometimes I still wonder why I was put here. I was still awake looking at the fire we made as I started seeing strange visions, I saw the woman who was behind it all as her glowing red eyes stared at me.

I looked away from the fire as my shuffling awoke Yang up, "Kirito, you awake?" Yang asked, "Yeah….can't sleep." I said as something popped into my mind, I knew Oobleck was asking team RWBY about why they want to be a huntress, but when Oobleck asked me….

"Kirito?" Yang asked, "Sorry, It's….I don't know why Oobleck asked me why I became a huntsman, I gave a simple answer, but now that I think about it….I don't have a full answer to it." I said, "Same here…" Leo said as he woke up, "For me, I became a hunter to fulfill my family's legacy, I did it for my grandfather, but I want to be more than him." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said as she woke up, "I love my grandfather, but I want to be better than him, I want to help people that don't get any help, my grandfather wasn't always a good man, he committed things that he never regretted, I don't want to be like that. I want to be better, I want to be the one to help people." Leo said as Weiss held his arm.

"You people never sleep…" Nathan said as he woke up, "What's your problem?" Yang asked (not in a pissed off way), "Well…., I barely tell my story, that fact is, I've always gotten in trouble, I been in and out of juvenile, and when my brother died, I had nowhere to turn to, no family, though I did think of an idea." Nathan said.

"With nothing with my weapon I have, I went to Beacon, I knew there was a small chance of me getting in since I technically finished high school in prison, I had to get a second chance of doing something good, when I met Ozpin, he was a little unsure, Goodwitch obviously hated me." Nathan said chuckling as Yang chuckled as well.

"Ozpin let me, not out of pity, but he saw my potential, he saw that I was a worthy huntsman, a man who can help others, I never heard him or anyone said I could be someone worthy of helping people, hearing him made me want to help others, and I want to be an adventurer, I want to go places and help people." Nathan said as Yang blushed a bit.

"For me, I've always been protecting people, I had 2 brothers who I had to protect for my entire life, I was the oldest, I had to deal with all the issues they had since they were faunus, I was the only one who didn't have any faunus gene." Adrian said as he woke up.

"They were always picked on, I always tried my best to keep them safe but I was the one to get hurt, I had so many bruises and cuts that I looked horrible, one day, a group of faunus hating people was going to attack them. I had nothing on me, so I grabbed a random pipe on the ground as I was defending them, I manage to get a few lucky hits, but instead." Adrian said as he showed a large scar on his back.

"Dear Monty….what happen?" Blake asked, "Some lucky idiot had a knife as he sliced my back, my 2 brothers were taken away by the group…...when I woke up, I was in the hospital, they said I almost died, I had to leave before they took me away, I search for them for days until I realized something, I couldn't fight them, so I decided to head to a weapon shop where I could start training myself." Adrian said.

"I didn't realize it wasn't a normal weapon shop, the man who owned the shop was a master weapon expert, when he saw me looking at the weapons, he questioned why I was there, I said I needed to train myself to save my brothers." Adrian said.

"He laughed at me as he only saw a weak little boy, I was pissed, but he merely joked as he said he can train me, so he did as I trained multiple weapons for about 2 years, when I turned 16, I unlocked my aura, my semblance made me even better as I was able to use any weapon with perfect mastery." Adrian said.

"Did you ever find them?" Blake asked, Adrian remained silent for a bit, "Oh….I'm sorry." Blake apologized, "I did, but they turned into different people, the White Fang saved them and turned them, they hated the fact I didn't save them…..but…..after 3 days I found them….the military found the base they were at…...they annihilated the entire based, the base burned to the ground…..I never saw them again." Adrian said softly.

"But I didn't lose hope, I now dedicate my life to saving people, and making weapons for people who can't fight the Grimm." Adrian said, "That was pretty depressing" Nathan said, "Nathan!?" I said pissed, "Sorry, but we all had our share of devastating lives, but one thing, what about you Kirito?" Nathan asked.

"Well….my answer is not clear….back in my world, when I was stuck in SAO, I was hated when we defeated the 1st boss." I said, "Yeah we know that." Yang said, "Not from my perspective, I had to be an asshole, it was the only way to stay away from me, I had no choice." I said.

"When I let the first team I was in die, I could never do anything to repay for what I did, I let my team die, it was the first damn mistake I made, I never wanted to be in a guild ever again, though I made it through, I still regret that day." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"But when I landed here, I knew I had some purpose to my life, I did things in my life that I'm not proud of, but here, I can make a change, I can start helping people, with the gear I have, I can go out and save people, I can be a huntsman, I want to save people and stop whatever that comes my way." I said.

I know that Oobleck was listening, but I didn't really care, the rest explained their reason, I then got up to check on Daniel who was on watch duty, "Anything?" I asked, "Nothing yet, beside looking at Grimm, not much." Daniel said.

"Yeah, what about that?" Daniel said as he pointed directly at some people who looked like, "The White Fang, I'll check it out, I'll give a signal if something goes wrong." I said as I hopped down the building as I slid on another building as I got on the ground.

As I followed the men hiding as I switch to different spots to hide, as they went into somewhere, "That train could be there, I got to disable the bombs before they exploded and ram into Vale." I said to myself.

I remembered the floor breaks down on Ruby as I avoid the floor as I was just about into the underground area, "Zwei! Get back!" I heard Ruby as she was chasing Zwei, "No no no. Ruby! Get out of that spot!" I yelled as the ground started to collapse on her and Zwei.

I then slowed time for the collapse on her and the ground as I threw a sound bomb into air as hard as I can, I knew the risk, but there's no signal, as the bomb created a shockwave into the air, causing the glass to break around the surrounding buildings as I lost focus on Ruby as the ground collapsed on her as I ran back to her as I grabbed her in matter of seconds before she fell.

"Kirito!" Ruby screamed, "Damn it Ruby, you got Zwei?" I asked, as I saw Zwei in her hands, "Okay buddy?" I asked him, "I was trying to follow you, sorry." Zwei said, "Damn it you idiot." I told Zwei as the ground was starting to collapse on me again.

I then tried to pull them up before the ground collapses on me, but I was too late as we all fell into the hole, "HOLD ONTO ZWEI!" I said as she grabbed him slowly, I then focused enough to slow the entire gravity around me, how? Fuck if I know, I just tried to see if I did, I managed to hold it long enough just as we were 10 feet off the ground.

As we landed as I held onto Ruby as I was their cushion, I cannot tell you how much it they weighed to hurt me, "You alright?" I asked Ruby, "Yeah, sorry." Ruby said as she got off me along Zwei.

"Where is this?" Ruby asked, "A White Fang hangout." I simply said.

* * *

 _Daniel Pov (A minute ago)_

I thought about, does Ruby really like me? I thought I wouldn't really ask myself, but before I could think about it more, a god damn shockwave of sound blasted into my ears, "ARGHHH! FUCK!" I screamed as my ears were in pain, "Not again, not again." I said.

"Daniel you alright?" Adrian asked me, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SOUND!" I said trying get the damn sound out my head, "That's a signal, it seems that your two leaders are in trouble, I can tell where the location is." Oobleck said.

"Some damn signal….fucken hell…." I said as my ears were in a lot of pain, "You sure you're alright?" Blake asked, "I'm fine Thai-, I mean Blake, I have a bad condition with my ears, I'll be alright until the ringing goes away." I said.

"Lets go!" Yang said as they jumped off the building, as I then jumped off the building landing on my feet, "Doesn't that hurt?" Nathan asked as he jumped off the wall, "Not even a slightest."

As we got to what appeared to be a hole in the ground as Ruby's scythe was there, "You think they fell down there?" I asked Oobleck, "Of course….. Of Course, of course, of course!" Oobleck said, "What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?" Oobleck said as he was walking around, "Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked, "Mount Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by the creatures of Grimm! Previously to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter. City evacuates into metro tunnels, and what do they find?!" Oobleck said while doing some weird shit.

"The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Leo said fast, "Excellent Leo, for that! Your team gets some extra credit!" Oobleck said, "you son of bitch." I heard Yang whisper to me, "What?" I asked, "Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My Dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" Oobleck said as he held Yang as he sped off, "They've been working in caves?" Blake asked, "No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry new citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start." Oobleck said.

As we walked near the hole, "As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they cut themselves off from the surface." Oobleck said.

"A-An underground village?" Adrian asked, "In a manner of speaking, yes. A...a safe haven….until…..an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern….filled with subterranean Grimm." Oobleck said.

"Fuck…..all those people….just…." I said holding my breath, "After that….the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels." Oobleck said, "Creating the world's largest tomb…." I said with a sigh…, I then unsheathed my weapon, as I pulled out my pistol (forgot to mention I had a gun) _Outrider_ , "If Ruby and Kirito are down there, we got to get them out." I said. I then jumped down, "WAIT!" I heard Yang yelling.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov (A few minutes ago)_

As I got up sweeping off the dust on me, "Not you again." I heard someone with a familiar voice, "No….Torchwick." I said as I saw him with his cane again but now limping, "I knew I would see you again, and you too red, but that incident, ooh, I can't believe you slashed that poor girl in vain...tsk tsk, such a shame." Roman said.

I then unsheathed my sword, "Back the fuck away Roman, be glad that I didn't kill you, I would been a murder, but I'm more glad that I snapped out of my anger, and truthfully, I wanted you die, but…" I said, "But you couldn't and you ended up running away, it's too bad that we never got the chance to kill you when you got here." Roman said.

"Then why didn't you get the chance huh?" I asked, "That woman in the red, I didn't want to take a chance, but, that was quite the fight you two put up." Roman said, "Go to hell Roman, not my fault that you were a bitch enough to be beaten by a girl." I said.

I then heard shots firing as I saw some of the member of the White Fang running away as we saw my team, Ruby's and Oobleck running after them. "Ruby run!" I said as she started to run away with Zwei, "Someone kill her!" Roman said, "Not on my watch!" I said as kicked Roman out of the way.

As the henchman started firing at me and Ruby as I dodged the bullets as I took out one of the men with sidekick as I cut the next henchman's gun in half as I bashed his head onto the ground (didn't kill him), as I then elbowed the next guy as I then proceeded to run back to my team.

I slowed time down for all of us except for the White Fang, "Hey team, thank Monty you got here, but I have some bad news." I said, "Explain Mr. Kazuto since you slowed time for us." Oobleck said, "The train is loaded with explosives and machinery, and the tunnel head directly towards to the city. But I believe that they may leave some of the carts behind to explode and attract Grimm." I said.

"Dear god! The damage it can could do! We have to stop the train before it get's to the city." Daniel said, but my time ran out as I time returned to normal as I was starting to cough blood, "The train is moving!" Daniel yelled, "We have to stop it before it get's to the city." Oobleck said.

"Yeah, let's move!" I said as I wiped the blood off my mouth as we ran after the train as we got on it just before it sped off, "Leo, can you deactivate the bombs?" I asked, "Yeah, but if there are this many, I have to get them all in less then 30 seconds for each one." Leo said, "I help Mr. Zhang with the bombs, get on the roof of the cart and get to the front of the train and stop it." Oobleck said as we nodded yes to him as the rest of us got on top of the train.

"Uhh, we got baddies!" Ruby said as the members of the White Fang were starting to get on top of the train, "The first one is done, onto the next one." Oobleck said as Leo followed him. "Come on, the caboose will detach itself." I said as we got on the other cart as the other cart detach itself.

"He's going to be pissed that it didn't blow up." I said as we started running at the henchmen, "Give me your best shot." Daniel said as he punched a henchman in the face as the rest were attacking them.

"Yang!" I called her, "Yeah?" Yang asked, "Stay with me, I got a feeling something bad going to happen." I said knowing she'll attack Neo, "Got it!" Yang said as she blasted a henchman out of the way. As a henchman got in front of me as I grabbed his horns as I kneeled him in the face as I punched him off the train.

As Nathan grabbed a henchwoman, "Sorry, you aren't my type!" Nathan said as he threw her off the train as he grabbed his weapon as whacked 2 henchman in the face as the fell off. Then Adrian drew his bow as he fired an arrow into a henchman as they were electrocuted as Adrian drew 3 arrows as the arrows were fired into 3 henchmen as they were blasted out of the way.

"Got another one!" Leo said as he followed Oobleck, then Oobleck fired at the henchman, "Daniel watch out!" I yelled as the fireball was about to hit him, then out of nowhere, he directed the fireball at a henchman.

"How did you do it?" Ruby asked, "I...don't know?" Daniel said as jumped over a henchwoman, "Ruby!" Daniel said as Ruby attacked the henchwoman with her scythe, "Hey! Weiss, got any dust?" I asked, as Weiss threw a piece of red dust, as I crushed the piece as I clapped my hands as the dust ignited as the flame blasted away most of henchmen.

"Well that worked." I said to myself, "That's another!" Leo said, "You don't need to say it every time Leo!" I said as I drop kicked a henchman out of the way. "Get inside the train, Ruby, Daniel, Nathan, get the train to stop! Everyone else, get in." I said.

* * *

 _Ruby Pov_

As the others got in, "Come on, we got to get front of the train!" Nathan said as we running towards to the front of the train, "Uh that's a big one!" I said as mech units were starting to show up, "If I'm right…" Daniel said as grabbed Zwei.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "I didn't notice this, but I think this is my chance to see what my semblance is." Daniel said as he looked concentrated as the mech was on it's way, "Daniel….anytime now!?" Nathan said, as a blue flame emitted from his hands, "WHOA!" I said as he threw Zwei with Daniel's fire surrounding him at with such force.

As Zwei hit the mech unit as it fell of the train, "FUCKIN YEAH!" I cursed, but with excitement, then Daniel engulfed himself with fire as he created a whip made of fire….I'm not lying, his semblance is manipulating fire into different forms of weapons, "Let's dance." Daniel said as he front flipped as whipped another mech unit out of the way as fired his gun as another mech unit as it was falling apart from the bullets. My heart was starting to beat faster as I was turning red, oh my….I'm really falling for him.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

As we were in, Neo showed up, I slowed time down as I confronted her alone, "Neo…." I said as she looked terrified, "Don't please, I know what you do, I know you serve Roman…...but to tell you the truth…...your master, he'll die."

Neo looked shocked, "Not today, but later in the future, he'll be eaten by a Grimm…..Neo…..I know what happened to you…..I know why you can't talk…..and I'm truly sorry for what happen to you, you didn't deserve to lose your family." I said.

I know most people don't know Neo's backstory, but I looked up when I was here, she lost her voice in an incident, when she was little, her father had fired a gun at her by accident, it pierced her in the voice box, she barely made it, her father was arrested as she was all alone for no one to take her. It wasn't until Roman found her as she became his loyal servant.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you Neo, but your father didn't do it on accident." I said as I pulled out my scroll, I played a recording that was her father before he died, _My daughter has never known the truth….but it was Roman who made me pull the trigger…..he...he had my sister….he wanted me to shoot my daughter….I hate the fact that he still killed my sister….and now my daughter has no idea that she works for the man that made me shoot her._

The recording stopped as I saw Neo trembling in tears as held her as time went back to normal, "What the hell?" Yang asked, "I gave something she needed….the truth about Roman….you can't work for him anymore….I'll make sure he get's what he deserves. But….can you join us?" I asked Neo.

Neo looked at me as she wiped the tears away as she nodded yes, "Alright Neo…" I said as we got up, "Now she's on our side?" Yang asked pissed, "Shut up Yang, her own father shot her in the throat because of Roman, that was one of the reasons I hate Roman, he caused this innocent girl to lose her voice and become her servant, so if you still hate her? Then you're no worse than Roman!" I said pissed.

Yang looked at me with shock of what I said, "I…..sorry Neo." Yang said as Neo smiled, "Let's go." I said as we ran into the other cart, as we saw a guy with a chainsaw, "I have don't have time!" I said as I slowed time for the guy as I punched him with a red dust in my hand as it blasted in his face as he was knocked out.

As we got to the other cart, "You again!?" Roman said as we saw him, "You know, we got to stop meeting like this, people are going to ask." I said mocking him as we charged at each other as swung my sword at him as blocked it as the whacked me with his cane.

"I see you got a new one, can I break it this time?" I asked, "Very funny, Neo, what are you doing? Get them!" Roman yelled, Neo just stared at him with anger, "Well? Do something!" Roman yelled, "I told her the truth Roman, you made her father shoot her." I yelled, "Well, yeah, but it was-" Roman said as he was kicked in the face by Neo.

"You….traitor!" Roman said, "You ruined her life you sick fuck, murdered her aunt, and let her dad die in prison, and you committed more crimes that I can count, so yeah, I want to kill you!" I said as I attacked him as he blocked, "But I won't, I'm not like you, I'll never be like you, I'm not a murderer, so you need to face a time where you die in a cell all alone with nothing to think of the many murders you done!" I said as I attacked him again as I grabbed him as I threw him to Yang as she blasted him with a punch as he knocked back towards Blake whom Weiss created an ice wall as he slammed into it as fell down.

"Hey Kirito!" I heard Leo, "Did you disable the bombs?" I asked, "Yeah, but we couldn't get some of them, and well…." Leo said as he scratched his head, "We tried to get some, but they started to get faster, I believe we may have gotten the Grimm attraction." Oobleck said.

"Great, let's get back up on the roof." I said as we all got up on the train, "Hey Kirito!" I heard Ruby as the wall was getting close, "Oh fuck!" I said, "Leo!" Weiss called him as they both created an ice barrier around us, Let's hope that we-[ _ **HUGE EXPLOSION SOUND INSERT**_ ]

* * *

 _A/N: This is a new character based off of a friend of mine, just saying._

* * *

 _Jaydon Pov_

"Sir?" I hear the lady, "Hmm, oh sorry, I'll some water please?" I told the waitress as she went away, I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I don't know why.

"Here you go sir." the waitress said as she gave me the water, "Thank you." I said, "Are you from around here?" she asked me, "No, I came here for the Vytal Tournament, I hear there's a new part of the tournament." I said as I drank my water, "You mean the 1v1, I heard 1 person from a team can leave to participate in another part of tournament, I heard it's pretty hard." she said.

"Not for me, what made you assume I was in the tournament?" I asked, "The giant revolver sword you have." she told me as I grabbed my weapon, "Yeah it's a beauty ain't it?" I said.

[ **INSERT EXPLOSION SOUND** ]

"What the hell was that?!" I asked as I ran towards the sound as I saw train crashed into the city, "Oh fuck, oh fuck….alright, be brave, let's see if anyone needs help." I said to myself as I was trying to not freak the hell out.

As I went into the rubble, I saw a group of people who looked like shit, I went over to young boy in a military suit, "Hey kid! You alright?" I asked him, "[ _Groan_ ], what the hell happen?" he asked, "Well, a train crashed into the city." I told him, "WHAT?!" he said as he got back up.

"Kid! Don't move much, you'll break….odd, your bones haven't broke?" I asked, I forgot to tell, my semblance can predict people's movement, I can even tell people's personalities, just by a feeling, this kid needs some relaxing, he feels like a burning sensation.

"I'm not kid, it's Daniel." he said, "Well okay then, also, Grimm." I said, "What?!' Daniel yelled as Grimm started showing up. "DAMN IT! The damn train crashed into Vale! Kirito!" Daniel said.

"Wait? Did you say Kirito?" I asked as I saw the man get up, "Holy shit! He's real?" I asked, "Oh yeah, very real. I hope you can fight." Daniel said as created giant sword made of fire as he decapitated the giant snake's head off.

Oh yeah this is real. I loaded my weapon up as I jumped after a Ursa Grimm as avoided it's attacks as I slashed it stabbed it as I fired my weapon as it's chest bursted in half, then I see this girl with a scythe take on these Grimm by herself.

"Damn." I said, "Don't underestimate Ruby, she's a badass." Daniel said, "I can see." I said as I predicted a Grimm would attack me from behind as I slashed it before it could get to me, "How did you not see that behind you?" Daniel asked me.

"I can predict people and Grimm movements, It's my semblance, but ask me this, how can you create weapons made out of fire?" I asked, "My semblance, I can create fire and manipulate it." Daniel said.

"That's awesome!" I said as I avoided another attack as Daniel unsheathed a blade in his left arm as he stabbed it in the head, "And what's that?" I asked, "My weapon, works in many ways, stabbing, slashing, even defending myself." Daniel said.

This kid is cool, but he seems a little too young for this type of fighting, but what questions me is that his personality, it seems a little broken, like he's been through a lot. But I shouldn't worry, "Hey!" I heard someone.

* * *

 _Kirito Pov_

I called the guy in the baggy pants, collared shirt, and was also African (A/N: Not being racist, but I had to tell what he look like), "Oh my god! You're Kirito!" he said, "Son of bit-, nevermind, can you back me up?" I asked him as I saw the giant scorpion.

"Sure! Name's Jaydon." he said as ran towards the giant scorpion, "Now!" I said as I slowed time for the Grimm, "Get the tail!" I said, "Got it!" Jaydon said as he swung his sword as the tail came off as the scorpion shrieked, as I cut off the stinger as I grabbed it as I stabbed it in the head as I stomped on it as it killed the scorpion.

"That was awesome!" Jaydon said, "Yeah yeah, get serious damn it, there are hordes of these Grimm." I said as I saw shadow cover the sky where I looked up as it was the Atlas military with their new robotic soldiers.

Then came team CFVY, as they were annihilating the hell out of the Grimm, too bad Velvet didn't help, but Adrian was there comforting her. As I was fighting a Grimm, I felt a static shock as I saw Asuna.

"Asuna?" I said confused, "Hello Kirito, knew you would be here, but I'm surprised that you haven't been arrested yet?" Asuna said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "Right here, is the key to breaking you-" Asuna said as she pulled out a scroll as it was immediately incinerated by Daniel.

"Ohhh, sorry, a Grimm was behind you." Daniel said apologizing, "Well, too bad Asuna." I said as Asuna zipped to Daniel, "What the hell?" Daniel said, "You'll pay for that!" Asuna said as she pulled her rapier with speed as she was about to attack him.

"STOP!" I yelled as Daniel avoided her attack, "What's your problem you stupid bitch?" Daniel cursed, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Asuna screamed as started firing lighting right at Daniel as he completely redirected it onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Asuna said confused as she fired more as Daniel caught the lightning as he turned it into a whip with his fire, "Come here!" Daniel said grabbed Asuna with the whip as he threw her into air, "Have a nice flight!" Daniel said.

"Holy crap Daniel, did you take on Asuna?" Ruby asked, "I kind of did, but I kind of did that on purpose." Daniel said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "I heard your conversation, and what ever thing you supposedly she said you did, I couldn't let her do it." Daniel said.

"You're just saying thing because you actually-", "Okay, fine, I did destroy it by accident, but I did you a favor." Daniel said. It took an hour, but the damage was repair, thanks to Goodwitch, but I wished I stopped the train.

Roman was taken to prison once more, and hopefully, he stays there for good. "Hey Kirito!" Yang called me, "What?" I asked as we were sitting down back in Beacon, "I never understood, but why did you push away Asuna?" Yang asked.

"Well, my entire life changed, when I came here, I didn't know what to do with myself, but meeting you girls, you changed my life, I never felt much more happiness, but with that, I pushed away the girl I loved….but I don't know why I loved her, for fuck sakes, I'm glad, in the real world, we weren't a even a good couple, it was only in the virtual world, I don't know why I fell in love with her, I can't even explain how much it doesn't hurt me even the slightest to say this." I said sighing.

"I know I sound like a dick saying this, but it's the truth, I admit it, but I stopped loving Asuna, yes I liked Yang from the beginning." I said as Yang started turning red, "But I started having feelings for Blake because I felt her pain, and plus, you're way cuter Blake." I said as Blake blushed as Yang got furious.

"But, I'm entirely glad because of this, I know what I said back at the city, but in reality, I consider this my home, I love being here, and I think it's time I said this, Blake, want to go on a date?" I asked her.

"Sure." Blake said as she smiled, it was the cutest I ever scene, "Hey Daniel, I know we only know each other for about a few days, but…..can we hang out?" Ruby said so shyly, "I….well…..err….umm...sure?" Daniel said stuttering.

"Hey Nathan, I got this thing I need to take care of, you mind helping me?" Yang asked him, "Sure, I got nothing else to do, but I drive Bumblebee." Nathan said, before you knew it, they started arguing.

"Hey Leo, I'm planning on going back to Atlas to see my family again, I don't know if you could come with me?" Weiss asked, "Sure, it be nice to see your family, I don't mind what they think of me, but I'll be glad." Leo said as Weiss turned red.

"I got a thing with Velvet this weekend, she actually excited for whatever she has planned, but hey, I'm happy if she's happy." Adrian said, "Well we all got something this week, but remember, the Vytal Tournament is in 2 weeks, so we need a break and and a week to train. Let's win for Beacon." I said as they cheered.

I looked at Neo as she was sitting on a ledge, I then walk to her, "You alright?" I asked her, she nodded yes, "Here." I said as I put a device on her neck, "This should fix your voice box and should give you your right voice." I said as I turned it on.

"Well, say something?" I asked, "I….I….I can speak." Neo said as she has a cute voice, "I can speak, oh my, I….never thought I could….." Neo said as she started to cry again as I held her, "I was building when I saw you, I thought you could have a voice once more." I said.

Neo looked at me as she smiled as I hugged her, she never had this much, but telling her the truth and giving her a voice makes me feel better, I knew she could be a great asset to the team, I think it's a good thing to feel this way….cause I know everything will change when the Vytal Tournament happens….and I need to be prepared.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 13: The Schnee Family**

* * *

THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR 14,000 VIEWS! This chapter took a while but I'm so glad I finished this chapter. The next 5 chapters are considered the couples saga, this is where the pairings are in their own story, but I'll be working on the 4 preview chapters and the reworking of the other chapters. So be on the lookout for updates on my profile, also have a Happy Holiday! Or something if you're reading this after the holidays. -from the Hero of Remnant


	15. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT FOR READERS

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT FOR READERS:**

* * *

Hello! Yes it's been way too long since an update of this story. But it's better to let all of you know this. Yes I know it's been way too long since another chapter has came out. But I have been dealing with a lot of personal problems that has affected my life and the stuff I love to do. But I have taken my time to deal with these issues and I can say that I'm at a better place now.

So...what's happening with A Shift in Time? Well it's not dead that's for sure. But overtime, I realize that there are some problems with writing the story. For one, the addition of Kirito and Asuna are of an issue. Not that they aren't terrible characters. I feel like their addition to the story doesn't feel right anymore. I started to grew apart from SAO in the past year and overtime I realized that I wasn't writing a character who didn't even fit in the world of Remnant. As with Asuna, I don't see anything going with her anymore as I do very little with her most of the time.

So after a few days of thinking, I've come up with a solution to this problem as well as a few others I'll explain in a bit. For one, A Shift in Time will no longer be a crossover. This means Kirito and Asuna will be removed from the story. Instead, A Shift in Time will be an original RWBY story with a new main protagonist. What does this mean for the rest of the story? The story will have a few major changes to how it goes. The other 3 OC characters (Leo, Adrian, and Daniel [name will be changed]) will remain in the story. Nathan will be either removed from the story or kept in as I'm unsure if will keep him in.

As to what will happen to every chapter I created? Im deciding whether or not to delete the entire story or replace all the chapters or create an entire new story and leaving this one alone. I'll leave a poll on what you readers would like to happen to the original story.

I know this is a huge change. It is. But it is a choice that I think that will turn out better for the entire story. I felt like Kirito and Asuna were not really great additions to the story and changing their characters from the start wouldn't make much sense. I want to create a story with a new protagonist who has much more defined personality and has more connecting with the other characters besides that he is from a manga/anime. As to when will the new story will come, that may be awhile. I still have school in my way. Remember to keep checking my profile for updates. I hope all of you can understand my decision. PM if you have any questions.

Update on Spider-Man: Enter Fairy Tail!: It's still in the works. Again, school got in the way.

-Hero of Remnant


End file.
